amor desapercibido:
by Miaru
Summary: Naruto se suicida, alguien lo impedira? si? de verdad? seguro? descubrandlo, no prometo nada. n.n MILES D PERDONES! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! tarde en actualizar, gomen. CAP 9 UP!
1. Default Chapter

AVISO: este fic contiene YAOI, LEMON un pokito flojo pro en general lleva poko lemon, los que odian el yaoi no sigais leyendo, arigato! (sasunaru, kakairu, etc…) tambien hay parejas normales.

.:.Amor desapercibido.:.

_Capitulo1: confusión_

Me desperté de repente por algún ruido, no le di importancia. Me dispuse a ir hacia la cocina, pues había dormido toda la noche en el sofá. Cuando después de ir a la cocina fui al lavabo y volví al salón, vi una sombra estirada donde yo mismo había dormido, parecía ser un chico, me acerque para ver su rostro, pues no recordaba nada de la noche anterior… cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver su rostro, de mi boca salió un grito no muy fuerte, pero lo suficiente molesto para despertar al chico…

sa-sa-sa-sasuke!

que ocurre? –voz adormilada

Naruto se sorprendió tanto porque sasuke estaba medio desnudo en el sofá donde también había dormido el mismo… por su mente solo pasaban preguntas, pero nada de respuestas, estaba confundido…: "que hace sasuke en mi casa! Que pasó ayer!" tanto se asusto naruto que estaba frenético, no entendía que había pasado la noche pasada…

porque chillas así naruto…?

sasuke que haces en mi casa!

no lo se… solo se que me e despertado aquí, no me acuerdo de nada de lo que a pasado esta noche…

Los dos ninjas se quedaron mirando por momentos a los ojos… hasta que sasuke prosiguió a hablar…

no tengo no idea de lo que a pasado pero me voy a casa, dentro de un rato tenemos entrenamiento con Kakashi.

sasuke… que nadie se entere de que has dormido aquí, intentaré averiguar que paso anoche… adiós.

lo mismo digo, baka.

Cuando el chico de piel blanca y ojos penetrantes se había marchado de la casa del rubio…

_**RIIIIIIINGGGG! RIIIIIIING!  
**_

Aquí al habla Uzumaki Naruto, si?

naruto, soy Kakashi, hoy no iremos a entrenar, tal y como quedamos ayer por la noche… adiós! Avisa a los demás por favor.

pero sensei! Sensei?

…

…

…

voy a avisar a los demás…

El chico rubio iba por la calle, se encontró a una peli-rosada discutiendo con una rubia, y se acerco con la clara intención de hablar con ellas, o, por lo menos intentarlo. (NDA: intentarlo porque cuando esas dos se pelean… no hay quien las separé… xDDDD)

Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei a dicho que hoy no tenemos que ir al entrenamiento…

calla, baka! Ino-cerda! Te repito de nuevo que sasuke-kun ya no me interesa! Me e resignado, es todo para ti!

sakura… no se si creerte… tantos años que llevas persiguiendo a sasuke-kun, y ahora lo olvidas de repente?

no son asuntos tuyos, Ino… no tengo porque darte una razón de mi resignación. Por cierto, que haces aquí Naruto?

ehh… bueno, te lo vuelvo a decir…; Kakashi a dicho que no vayamos al entrenamiento por un imprevisto…

bueno, ahora podré estar en casa y meditar mis cosas…

oye… yo me voy, adiós!

sayonara, Ino!

Sakura-chan… tu recuerdas lo que hiciste ayer por la noche?

si… por que me lo preguntas, Naruto?

es que yo no me acuerdo de nada…

yo estaba contigo ayer por la noche, fuimos a una fiesta en honor a Kakashi e Iruka, celebrando que pronto se casaran.

naaaniiiii! Entonces como es que me encontré a sasuke en mi casa!

bueno, tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, que supongo que no iba hacia mi… ayer sasuke y tu, os emborrachasteis (NDA: se supone que los chicos ya tienen edad para beber…) y dijisteis que ibais a no se donde… y os fuisteis juntos.

arigato, voy a avisar a Sasuke que no hay entrenamiento…

Mientras el chico de pelo rubio caminaba hacia la casa de su "amigo", se lo encontró por casualidad en un restaurante de ramen…

sasuke…

que quieres, baka?

Kakashi me a dicho que no iremos a entrenar, porque le surgió un imprevisto…

vale, querías algo mas?

si, ya se lo que pasó anoche…

vale, cuenta…

mejor en otro lugar mas íntimo… ven, vamos a casa…

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa del chico rubio, se sentaron dispuestos a hablar.

y bien?

bueno, según Sakura, tu y yo estuvimos con ella en una fiesta, en honor a Kakashi e Iruka, también me a contado que nos emborrachamos y que nos fuimos de la fiesta juntos…

y luego?

no lo se, ella me a dicho que nos fuimos supongo que… vinimos a mi casa…

A Naruto el corazón le iba a cien por hora, y temblaba de nervios (NDA: lo que me pasa a mi cuando estoy al lado de la persona que me gusta… -) y por mucho que lo intentaba no podía parar de tener escalofríos.

sasuke… "tu-tum! Tu-tum!" (NDA: lo que a veces este en "" es lo q le pasa al personaje, en este caso a naruto el corazón le va a cien… xD) tu… tu… no te acuerdas de nada de lo que pasó ayer?

pues… no… no yo… no me acuerdo, baka.

Sasuke iba tartamudeando, ya que el también se estaba poniendo nervioso… el corazón se le aceleraba mas a cada segundo que pasaba y decidió irse de casa de naruto, es cuando notó que un brazo lo tomaba por el suyo y lo volvía a dejar sentado sobre el cojín…

baka que haces!

te quiero comentar algo…

no tengo mucho tiempo así que espabila.

pos… resulta que… desde hace muy poco tiempo me gustaba una persona, pero ahora siento atracción por otra… bueno, al menos creo que es atracción…

a que te refieres con: "bueno, al menos creo que es atracción…"?

no lo se, estoy hecho un lío!

bueno, supongo que lo primero que debes hacer es saber lo que quieres y que quieres… y no me pares para decir tonterías, dobe!

gracias… y no me llames dobe, imbécil!

de nada baka, adiós!

a-adiós… " no, no quiero que se vaya! Quiero que se quede a hacerme compañía!"

Cuando el chico blanco se fue y el día restante se acababa, naruto se puso por unos momentos a pensar con calma…

"no lo entiendo! Como puede ser! Antes cuando estaba con Sasuke el corazón me iba a cien y no podía parar de temblar… no se que me pasa! No me entiendo a mi mismo, y ya me estoy hartando de pensar cosas sin sentido! Me voy a dormir!"

Al día siguiente nuestros tres ninjas ya estaban levantados, naruto, gracias a que se fue pronto a dormir también…

voy a buscar a Sakura-chan! Y Sasuke que vaya solo al campo de entrenamiento! Sakura-chaaaaaaaan! Holaaaa!

ya va naruto! Vamos! –decía la chica saliendo de la casa

Mientras en el lugar de encuentro, sasuke ya llevaba un rato esperado tanto a Kakashi como a sus compañeros; Naruto y Sakura, y estaba pensando en irse ya, cuando por fin llegaron estos dos últimos.

hola, sasuke-kun!

nh? Hola

Kakashi ya llega tarde?

no te quejes tu también has llegado tarde, baka!

pero Kakashi ya es demasiado cada vez es mas rato…!

ohayo, chicos!

llegas tarde! –Dicen los tres ninjas al unísono-

lo siento… lo siento…

bueno, vamos a entrenar? –dijo el Uchiha-

si, será lo mejor –dijo el ex maestro-

ikimasho! –dijo el joven chico de pelo rubio- (creo que ikimasho significa vamos en japonés, no toy segura)

Cuando llegaron en el punto exacto donde harían el entrenamiento, kakashi procedió a explicar lo que debían hacer.

lo habéis entendido?

si! –dijeron los tres ninjas sorprendidos-

Mientras todos nuestros chicos estaban escondidos, esperando el momento oportuno para salir y actuar, Kakashi estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol leyendo su famoso libro, "come, come paradise".

Sasuke: "ahora no es el momento mas oportuno, naruto podrí…"

Sasuke no tuvo otro remedio que dejar de pensar, ya que naruto lo había descubierto e iba a atacarlo…

"kuso! Me a descubierto!" vamos Naruto acércate si te atreves!

(NDA: a veces si aparece en "" es lo que piensan :p)

pues claro que me atrevo!

Y así empezaron sasuke y naruto a pelearse, intercambiando todo tipo de ataques, mientras sakura también estaba escondida, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar a kakashi…

"jolin! Kakashi no se mueve en mucho rato siempre leyendo el mismo libro! Ahora es la mía!"

Entonces sakura salió de su escondite y fue directa kakashi, pero este paro todos sus shurikens, kunais y todo tipo de armas…

sakura, pensabas vencerme así?  
-no, kakashi-sensei, solo era una prueba… ahora viene la pelea definitiva!

te estoy esperando con ansiedad!

Mientras en unos terrenos un poco lejos de allí… pero no mucho.

arf! Arf! "no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar ahora! Sasuke es impredecible!"

"ahí esta naruto, tengo que atacarlo por sorpresa."

Sasuke empezó a acercarse lentamente a naruto dispuesto a cumplir con su entrenamiento. Mientras naruto distraído mirando el lado contrario donde su compañero, buscándolo.

naruto prepárate! –sasuke se acercaba a naruto con el chidori en las manos preparado.-

waaaarg! Sasuke estabas ahí!

Sasuke consiguió alcanzar a nuestro rubio, y lo hizo perfectamente, después naruto salió disparado del árbol y cayó en el suelo unos metros mas lejos, sasuke iba con la clara intención de atacarle. Cuando lo tenia cogido de un brazo a punto de rompérselo, boca abajo, y un kunai en el cuello de este, con la clara intención de matarlo.

waa! Sasuke sal de encima mío! Como me libere te daré un buen puñetazo! –naruto a pesar de haber sido victima de el chidori de sasuke, aun tenia fuerza para hacer amenazas, y resistirse… pero de poco le sirvió. Cuando sasuke estaba a punto de hacerle un rasguño en el cuello se levanto de encima de naruto y se fue… naruto estaba confuso, "sasuke lo había dejado vivo? Por que?" Estaba mas confuso que nunca y no dijo nada, los dos volvieron donde estaban kakashi y sakura, pero uno delante de otro, sasuke no quería hablar de nada en ese momento.-

hombre, Hola chicos! Eh? Como es que venís los dos? No os acordáis de que iba este entrenamiento?

si, sabemos el objetivo de este entrenamiento perfectamente. –Dijo el Uchiha con cara seria, y después se fue hacia su casa-

pero, kakashi-sensei, porque nos a puesto el objetivo de matarnos entre nosotros?

naruto, imagínate que Itachi viene aquí a konoha, le hace una especie de lavado de cerebro a sasuke o a sakura… tendrías que pelear contra ellos en casos extremos, en realidad yo ya sabia que no os mataríais entre vosotros… -dijo kakashi con una sonrisa visible bajo la mascara-

bueno, por cierto que hace sakura durmiendo?

ella tenia que pelear contra mi, y como te e contado mi intención no era matarla así que la e dejado k.o.

me voy a casa.

Cuando el rubio llegó a casa, se estiró en su cama, pensando en lo que había sucedido…

"por que? Sasuke me tenia tan cerca… pero no, no lo a hecho, muchas me había amenazado con matarme, y ahora que tenia la oportunidad, se a marchado… no a querido matarme, o eso me parece… no lo entiendo." Naruto estaba totalmente confuso, no sabia que hacer cuando se encontrara con sasuke, pero por lo pronto decidió ir a comer ramen.

Continuar!

_Weno aquí dejo acabar mi fic hasta que empiece la segunda parte… uff! En realidad no me a costado tanto lo e echo en dos dias… pero tuve que dejar de escribir, porque se me coló un saltamontes en la habitación y hasta que mi hermano no lo sacó no seguí escribiendo… xDDD (no me gustan los bichos ) dejen **reviews**, pliiiiiiiiiiiissss! Arigato x leerlo!  
_


	2. encuentro indeseado

NA: weeeeno, ningun personage d naruto me pertenece… MI sasuke tampoco… quiero decir, sasuke tampoco uu enga el segundo caaaap! asias x los reviews! yo aunq no ayan muxos, escribo la istoria q me gusta. (mientras aya una persona q le guste ya esta bien)

_Capitulo2: encuentro indeseado_

los dias siguientes pasaron tranquilos sin entrenamientos, ni misiones, todo era tranquilidad y paz… menos para un chico rubio, moreno y ojiazul, este no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo ocurrido días atrás.

**(Naruto's pov)**

"Me estoy hartando del baka de sasuke que no sale de mi cerebro! Es que no lo entiendo! Y lo peor es que aun ninguno de los dos sabe que hicimos aquel día en mi casa, después de la fiesta!" si, los dos seguían sin recordar que había pasado esa noche.

**(final Naruto's pov)**

**(sasuke pov) **

En una casa lejos de esta ultima, un chico de pelo oscuro, ojos negros penetrantes, y de piel blanca, se estaba duchando tranquilamente, pues la ducha lo relajaba. Y pensaba mirando las burbujitas de jabón que pasaban por su alrededor.

"kuso! Kuso! Por que no me acuerdo! Por que me tuve que emborrachar? Por que tome con Naruto? Y lo que es peor… �¿por que me fui a su casa!" se estaba empezando a cansar de esa situación, se estiró para tratar de calmarse, y al cabo de un rato de darle vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo de aquella noche misteriosa, se quedó dormido, ahí, como un niño pequeño, sumido en sus sueños.

Cuando se despertó por culpa del frío que recorrió en ese momento sus brazos, haciendo que se estremeciera, salió de la ducha deprisa, no quería coger un resfriado de los gordos, fue a su habitación y se vistió, después de haberse aseado, arreglado y de todo, salió a la calle para comprar lo que le hacia falta durante la semana.

**(final sasuke's pov)**

Un chico rubio recorría las calles de Konoha, sin rumbo fijo, sumergido en sus pensamientos, de pronto pasa por delante de un centro comercial (supongo que en konoha habrán centros comerciales pa comprar porque si no… xDD) y se mira la cartera llevaba algo de dinero, decidió entrar para comprar algo. Mientras se paseaba por las diferentes plantas, divisó a lo lejos unas escaleras mecánicas… le encantaban! Así que el chico no se lo pensó dos veces y fue disparado hacia estas. (XD)

Mientras, un chico de pelo azul oscuro, salía de la tienda de animales… (es q a sasuke en mi fic le han de gustar los animales òó) había observado unos momentos los diferentes animales que se podían contemplar dentro. Decidió ir a la pescadería (xD se encontró con… sardinator! Es broma :p xD)

No muy lejos de allí Uzumaki era observado por todos los que estaban dentro del lugar, no eran miradas de asombro por estar allí, o de interrogación, eran caras que con tan solo verlas cualquiera se quedaría de piedra, cualquiera menos Naruto, ya estaba acostumbrado a caras de odio y desprecio. Entró en la tienda de pescado a ver si vendían un pescado que le gusta mucho (pero no tanto como el ramen) y caminando, caminando, se encontró con Sasuke, en un pasillo de la tienda que no había nadie… se quedaron mirando durante un largo rato, esperando que uno articulara palabra, pues hacia días que no se veían. A Naruto ese momento fue mítico, la salvación, el aun no sabia porque, pero estaba contento de ver a su rival/amigo.

**(naruto's pov)**

Me encontré con Sasuke por casualidad en la tienda de mariscos, nos quedamos mirando y no supe que decir hasta que el se dignó a terminar ese silencio incomodo.

Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, dobe… -dijo con tono entre sorprendido y contento, aunque no mucho-

no me llames dobe, idiota, y la sorpresa a sido mía que no quería verte en un tiempo… -dije mirando hacia otro lado

je! Pos me estas viendo, nos vemos usuratonkachi. –se dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la tienda y salio por la puerta-

"este idiota se piensa que es el mejor, alguien le debería dar una lección!"

Miaru: uuf! Weno aki ta el segundo cap! creo q…………… a salido bastante bien ya q llevo una tmporada cn una imaginación… weno eso es bueno! Manden reviews please! Asias! Ete cap ma parecio mu corto… prometo q el siguiente sera mas largo ;p

Saludos a todos/as!


	3. ¡¿por que!:

_Miaru: ninguno de los personages de naruto me pertenecen… tampoco MI sasuke… quiero decir… que no me pertecen! Todos son de masashi-sensei! ò.ó_

_Capitulo3¿por que!_

_Recordemos: _

_-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, dobe… -dijo con tono entre sorprendido y contento, aunque no mucho-_

_-no me llames dobe, idiota, y la sorpresa a sido mía que no quería verte en un tiempo… -dije mirando hacia otro lado_

_-je! Pos me estas viendo, nos vemos usuratonkachi. –se dio la vuelta hacia la salida de la tienda y salio por la puerta-_

_"__este idiota se piensa que es el mejor, alguien le debería dar una lección!"_

Al día siguiente se divisaban dos sombras en un puente, donde debajo corría un río transparente y puro, que brillaba con cada rayo de sol que azotaba sus caudales de agua.

Las dos sombras que se podían ver, estaban apoyadas a la barandilla del puente, en silencio, esperando que el otro dijera algo, que hiciera cualquier cosa. Hasta que uno de los dos dijo algo.

este Kakashi… cada dia llega mas tarde… pero… ya es raro que Sakura-chan también.-

…

El moreno miro a su compañero, sus pensamientos se centraban en él.

**(Naruto's pov)**

"hoy… en este dia… a Sasuke se le ve realmente deslumbrante, con los rayos del sol en su cara, en su cuerpo blanco… que tanto me gustaría privar de sus ropas… su boca que tanto quiero explorar y gravar su sabor en mi mente… ese pelo que tan deslumbrante se ve, que tan bien le queda a Sasuke, y ese aliento que tanto quiero sentir por mi cuerpo…"

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, me asuste por unos segundos y giré la cabeza bruscamente y negativamente. No comprendía porque había pensado todo eso en una situación así. Entonces el centro de mis pensamientos me miró y me dirigió unas palabras.

te pasa algo, dobe?

n-no… no se porque lo preguntas…

estos días se te ve raro, nada mas. –mi dijo indiferente

�¿Que estaba raro! Pues claro que estoy raro! Ni yo se lo que me pasa!

"Pero Sasuke… no puedo alejarte de mis pensamientos, solo se que no puedo, por mas que lo intento."

**(Final naruto's pov)**

Después de estos momentos de angustia para el moreno, su ex maestro por fin se presentó, algo raro ya que la peli-rosada aún no había dado señales de vida.

ohayou, chicos! –con su ojito feliz (q monoooo! )

llegas tarde! –dijo Naruto señalando acusadoramente su ex profesor.

vaya vaya, pero veo que hoy alguien me supera… donde esta Sakura?

no a llegado. –dijo el Uchiha con su pose de siempre.

anou sa anou sa, Kakashi que aremos hoy?

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron que Naruto no se ponía a chillar desconsoladamente preguntando donde estaba Sakura.

eeem… pues Naruto os tengo que contar una anécdota, pero si Sakura no se presenta no puedo, tenéis que estar los tres. UU

Kakashiiii! Que es? Que es? Que eeeees!

Naruto… es que no me escuchas cuando hablo?

mmm… va a ser que no…

hay dios mío… -suspiro-

chiiiicoooooossss!

Una histérica Sakura corría hacia ellos. (Pobrecilla, el amaraton! XD)

sumimasen! Es que mi madre se pensaba que no tenia que ir a ningún sitio y me a hecho ir a comprar costara lo que costara, y al final e tenido que ir.

"es que cuando las mujeres quieren algo, lo consiguen como sea" –pensó Naruto

bueno, ahora que estamos todos os puedo contar la anécdota, se trata de una fiesta en honor a los nuevos miembros del ANBU entre ellos están todos vuestros antiguos compañeros, descontando algunas chicas y chicos que lo han dejado y han salido hacia otra opción…

eso significa que volveremos a ver a nuestros compañeros!

si Naruto, a todos ya que; aunque algunos no se apunten a ANBU pueden venir a la fiesta, están invitados todos los ninjas, contando profesores.

entonces tu también estarás no, Kakashi? –preguntó la peli-rosada

claro, una cosa mas, algunas aldeas han venido de vacaciones ya que últimamente no tenemos muchas misiones y estamos libres de compromisos, como por ejemplo la de la arena a llegado esta mañana y se hospedaran en el hotel "luna durmiente", bueno aquí se acaba la reunión, sayonara chicos!

Y dicho esto desapareció en una nubecita de humo, dejando a los tres chicos allí solos.

bueno, chicos yo me voy, Ino me está esperando para hablar de no se que, nos vemos!

adios Sakura!

Y otra vez Sasuke se quedo petrificado¿Naruto no había dicho como de costumbre "Sakura-chan" o es que necesitaba un sonotone! Lo que tenía más claro todavía es que Naruto estaba cada vez más raro…

bueno, Naruto yo me voy

"no! Por favor que no se vaya! No se por que quiero que se quede, pero no quiero que se vaya!" –pensó Naruto al ver a Sasuke darle la espalda, pero después pensó por unos segundos y llego a la conclusión de que su casa estaba en la misma dirección y no tubo mas remedio que ir detrás de Sasuke.

baka, por que me sigues?

no te sigo! Mi casa también esta en esa dirección!

je!

de que te ries!

por nada, yo ya e llegado. –Parándose en la puerta-

adiós…

Naruto siguió caminando, mirando de reojo como Sasuke entraba en casa, pero algo paso… algo que a Naruto le pareció la salvación.

Naruto, ahora mismo… me siento solo en casa… quieres pasar a tomar algo? –dijo mirando también de reojo a Naruto-

mmm… bueno, si me invitas… claro!

Y así se adentraron en la vivienda del chico mas popular entre las chicas de las aldeas (creo q en las otras aldeas también lo kieren muxo… :s XD) el moreno se sentó en un sof�, a pesar de que era hecho especialmente para calentar, ya que estaban en invierno, era frío y desolado, igual que el resto de la casa. El rubio con sus ojos azules y cristalinos se puso a inspeccionarlo todo, nunca había estado en la casa del Uchiha.

ehhh… Sasuke…

que te pasa baka? –desde la cocina

no tienes calefacción?

no¿tienes frío?

si, un poco… "la casa de Sasuke es muy oscura… da miedo… no pienso ir al lavabo solo, si me entran ganas!"

aquí tienes –llevaba una fiambrera con el te y unas galletas que tenían buena pinta

…las has hecho tu las galletas?

no, si no te gustan no hace falta que te las comas. –con seriedad

no no, si están ricas! –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Por unos instantes se izo el silencio en la sala, ninguno sabía que decir, y Sasuke decidió hablar de algo, generalmente de lo que pasó días atrás.

Naruto…

¿mmm? –con una galleta en la boca… (q monooooo! o XDD)

oo… '''… eeem… tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó, quieras o no quieras…

El pobre Naruto casi se atraganta con la galleta, y no lo puede evitar y le entra un ataque de tos.

creo que deberíamos hablar, por si alguno de nosotros se acuerda de algo que hicimos aquella noche…

Sa-Sasuke ehh… yo… yo no… no… o sea que… quiero decir… no se… como… esto… que…

Naruto se puso mas nervioso que nunca, el corazón no paraba de latirle y de pronto otra manada de pensamientos cuyo protagonista era el descendiente del clan Uchiha, el chico que tenia delante, le vinieron a la cabeza.

"uuf! No se porque me pongo tan nervioso! Pero míralo! Es tan… tan… tan masculino… su piel… la quiero para mi! La quiero sobre mi… sus labios… quiero comprar esos labios tan carnosos… tan… uuff! No se! Es perfecto… y sus manos… supongo que serán suaves… y esa piel taaaan blanca… una piel que tanto me atrae! Lo quiero para mi!"

Naruto volvió a asustarse… no sabia porque estaba así, era una sensación extraña, no podía parar de pensar en él, en Sasuke.

quieres decirlo ya! Me estas poniendo nervioso, dobe!

lo que quería decir era que no me acuerdo de nada!

yo… tampoco…

Al Uchiha le hizo daño decir eso ultimo… también le hizo daño escucharlo por parte de Naruto… no entendía por que, pero le hacia daño el corazón por las palabras recientes.

"Naruto no se acuerda… y yo tampoco… pero¿por que me duele el corazón? Y Naruto se ve tan lindo con esa sonrisa en la cara, ese cuerpo de niño… ese pelo brillante… esa piel morena… lo quiero todo de él… y por encima de todo quiero… sus ojos… esos ojos que tanta tranquilidad me pueden llegar a dar… tan cristalinos… tan azules. Tan suyos."

Y otra vez, ahora fue Sasuke quien se asustó, pensar aquello era impropio de él.

bueno, si solo querías decirme eso, y tomar el te, yo me voy. – dijo el rubio levantándose del sof�, y dirigiéndose a la puerta, su amigo/rival (sasuke) lo acompañó hasta la salida.

Cuando el rubio llegó a casa, escuchó el teléfono sonar…

hai?

Naruto? Soy Kakashi…

ola Kakashi, que querías?

se me a olvidado deciros una ultima cosa, la fiesta es este fin de semana, tenéis que ir con trajes de… fiesta, tipo como si fuerais a la discoteca… bueno yo cuelgo que tengo aquí en casa…

De fondo, por el teléfono se escucho un pequeño gemido.

Que a sido eso?

eer… nada Naruto mañana se lo cuentas a los chicos…

pero Kakashi… mañana no vendrás con nosotros?

no, me voy con mi ko… -estuvo a punto de decir koi pero se paro unos segundos- con Iruka por ahí, porque de vez en cuando tenemos que divertirnos, no?

supongo, bueno adiós!

díselo a Sasuke y a Sakura! Sayonara!

"que habrá sido eso que a sonado de fondo en el teléfono?"- pensaba el rubio mientras se metía en la cama, después de haber comido su ramen, y haber visto un poco la tele.

El día siguiente ya llegaba con la salida del sol en Konoha, una chica de pelo azulado oscuro, iba caminando por las calles, con bolsas de la compra, llevaba unas cuantas, y ella estaba planteándose seriamente si podía con todas ellas. (las bolsas) de pronto por el camino se encontró un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos esmeralda, y con el símbolo de "amor" en la frente. (ya saben quien es, no? XD)

La chica cruzó una mirada con él, mientras caminaban, él la miró, ella le rozó su brazo con el suyo… y ahí, en ese momento las bolsas de Hinata se cayeron al suelo.

lo-lo siento Gaara! –dijo un poco asustada, pero no mucho, estaba tranquila generalmente

no pasa nada. –dicho esto, el chico se agachó y cogió todas las bolsas para darle algunas a Hinata y otras quedárselas- quieres que te ayude? –serio

Hinata ya sabia que Gaara, desde que peleó con Naruto estaba intentando cambiar, por eso no le tenia tanto miedo como antes, y asintió con una sonrisa en los labios. Pronto llegaron a casa de la chica, y Gaara se despidió, pero Hinata fue más rápida y le invitó a pasar para darle las gracias.

Gaara¿Por qué no pasas un rato? Así podemos hablar. –le dijo con una sonrisa-

bueno.

Cuando entraron, Gaara pudo sentir un olor muy bueno, era como incienso de frutas y olía de maravilla, se relajó en cuanto no vio a nadie en la casa, seguro que si hubieran estado los padres de Hinata le hubieran echado a él, por miedo.

siéntate¿quieres algo para tomar?

bueno, si tu vas a tomarte algo.

vale, te apetece… ¿coca-cola? (en mi fic hay coca-cola por que yo quiero! Òó xD por cierto! La marca coca-cola tampoco me pertenece… (x si a caso))

vale.

La chica se adentró en la cocina, y Gaara aprovechó para mirar hacia todos lados y inspeccionar el hogar de esta. Era tranquilo y calido, le encantaba estar allí estaba mas tranquilo, y en cierta manera el incienso ayudaba a relajarlo.

toma, Gaara-kun.

gracias.

"no se que decirle a Gaara… nunca hablo con él… uuf! No me gusta este silencio, y encima no deja de mirarme! Y yo no puedo dejar de mirarlo, se me hace difícil evitarlo si está delante de mí…"

si me tienes miedo, no tendrías que haberme invitado. –hablo por fin Gaara

"�¿Qué le tengo miedo! Que va, creo que es mono! A demás lo e invitado por que yo e querido, no por nada"

n-no, q-quería in-invitarte, por haberme ayudado con las bolsas, mi madre hace poco que se ha ido, por eso esta el incienso… si te molesta…

no -le corta el peli-rojo

"a ver… ya hemos hablado de algo… pero... ¿que mas! No se que decir…" –y tus hermanos?

Temari se ha ido a entrenar, y Kankuro… no se donde ha ido…

aaa…

A Hinata le vino un recuerdo a la memoria, y se puso a hablar por fin de un tema.

a! oye! Este fin de semana hay una fiesta para los nuevos ANBU puedes venir! -ella misma se quedó asombrada, no estaba nerviosa, hablaba bien y sin tartamudear.- tenemos que ir con parejas así que si quieres puedes venir conmigo!

La chica le dijo de acompañarla por que con él se sentía tranquila y podía hablar bien, se sentía… como decirlo… protegida y se podía decir que para ella Gaara ya era como otro amigo. O eso pensaba ella.

Ahora era Gaara el que estaba asombrado, una chica le estaba pidiendo que la acompañara! El pensó unos segundos que contestarle a ella y por fin dijo:

no me tienes miedo?

no, me caes bien.

entonces supongo que no pasa nada si te acompaño¿y no te importa lo que digan los demás, si te ven conmigo?

no UU –dice convencida

vale

Mientras, en una casa lejos de allí, dos personas dormían pacíficamente en la misma cama. Pero eso duró poco, pues uno de ellos se despertó por culpa del sol, se fue directo al lavabo, se duchó y decidió hacer el desayuno, cuando su koi se despertó y encontró en la mesa de la cocina su desayuno, esperándolo, se fue directo al salón, para darle un gran beso a su amado en los labios.

gracias por el desayuno. –con su ojito feliz

de… de nada Kakashi… -un poco sonrojado

has desayunado ya, no?

no, te estaba esperando, no quería despertarte, dormías tan placidamente que…

gracias, vamos! Desayunaremos juntos!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**despierta marmotaaaa!**

kuso! –dijo un chico peli-rubio al despertar y apagar el despertador, tenia que levantarse, y decirle a sus compañeros de equipo que la fiesta era el fin de semana. Se duchó, desayunó y salio de su casa a toda pastilla.

Por el camino se encontró con Sasuke, los dos se ruborizaron y se quedaron mirando, en medio de la calle, los dos parados, mirándose, hasta que el Uzumaki reaccionó y se acordó de lo que le dijo su ex maestro la noche anterior.

Sasuke! –dijo mirándolo, y poniéndose a un lado de este.-

que te pasa, baka? –dijo serio. No quería que el rubor en sus mejillas se notara

Kakashi me dijo ayer que la fiesta era este fin de semana, y que teníamos que comprarnos ropa de fiesta, pero no tenemos que ir de cuarenta botones, si no… de fiesta. –Naruto no sabía como expresarse, así que lo dijo un poco… liándose con las frases. (N.A: yo también me expreso mal, ya lo se… T.T)

mmm… vale, querías algo mas?

bueno… esto… me iba a desayunar y como tu ayer me invitaste en tu casa a te y galletas… ¿quieres desayunar… conmigo? –Bajando la cabeza-

bueno, tampoco tenia nada que hacer… -indiferente, pero ruborizado.

Cuando llegaron al puesto de ramen "Ichiraku" Naruto pidió su ramen de siempre, y Sasuke pidió el primero que pilló de la carta, no le importaba el precio ya que invitaba su amigo/rival. Cuando él (sasuke) le dijo el plato que quería, el dependiente se quedó helado y después se fue. Naruto se dio cuenta del precio del ramen que había pedido Sasuke y no dijo nada, pero se enojó. Bastante.

¿por que me miras así?

Sasuke… has cogido el plato de ramen mas caro! Y encima el mas grande! No podrás acabártelo tu solo!

que! – "y si le pido a Naruto que me ayude a comer el plato?"

lo que has oído, tranquilo ya lo pago yo, pero esta me la debes. –amenazadoramente-

aquí tienen el pedido…

Cuando el camarero llegó, dejó el bol de ramen en frente de Sasuke, de lo grande que era, su amigo no le podía ni ver la cara solo su pelo. Sasuke se quedó un rato quieto pensando que podía hacer con el cacho plato. (XDDD)

oye… Naruto… me… me ayudas a comerme… ¿esto?

claro! Pero espera a que me acabe mi plato! "bien! Mas ramen para mi!" –pensó Naruto feliz de tener mas ramen.

Cuando Naruto acabó su tazón, se fue al lado de Sasuke, ya que eran mesas banco, pero muy cómodas.

bien, yo te ayudo… �

"que cara de psicópata tiene Naruto…" –pensó el Uchiha al ver la cara de Naruto cuando iba a comer el ramen.

Naruto iba comiendo tan feliz, hasta que los palillos por culpa de tantos fideos que había cogido se le rompieron, y el Uchiha, que ya estaba lleno se los dejó, y este (Naruto) pensó:

"los palillos de Sasuke… los palillos… sus labios… un beso… un beso indirecto… ese beso que tanto me a costado conseguir… aunque no será lo mismo que un beso de sus propios labios…"

dobe¿vas a seguir comiendo o vas a pasarte todo el rato mirando los palillos! –Sasuke hacia mucho esfuerzo por hablar ya que estaba muy lleno de ramen y le costaba articular palabra.-

esto… voy a comer… -a Naruto le salió una gotita en la cabeza cuando vio escucho que a Sasuke le sonaban mucho y muy fuerte las tripas.- estas bien…? u

no te preocupes por mi! "pues claro que no! Me encuentro mal!" –a Sasuke le dolía tremendamente la tripa, no sabía que hacer, irse a casa y dejar a Naruto solo o… quedarse mirando como come.- (NA: quedarse mirando como come que es mu monoooo! xD)

que me miras! –el Uzumaki se enojó mientras absorbía unos cuantos fideos.-

nada usurabaka! Miraba a la pared de detrás de ti! El cuadro! –Naruto rápidamente volteó la cabeza y vio un cuadro con la imagen de una cascada con el agua cristalina y transparente, alrededor mucha vegetación y unos árboles muy verdes aparecían entre el frondor del bosque, Naruto al verlo pensó que era un paisaje muy puro y bonito.-

jeje! Es bonito… -dicho esto volvió con el ramen que tenia en el tazón.-

"-me encuentro realmente mal… me duele la barriga… algo me sentó mal…-" sasuke se encontraba muy mal, de repente el rubio se dio cuenta de que la cara de su rival/amigo estaba en un tono demasiado blanca, bien, Naruto ya sabía que el color de piel de Sasuke era un tono blanco, pero eso era demasiado.-

Sasuke… seguro que estas bien? –el ojiazul ya estaba muy preocupado y la cara que Sasuke tenía no era de gran ayuda.-

no… Naruto me encuentro muy mal… -el Uchiha dijo esto ultimo con un hilo de voz, se puso los brazos por debajo de la mesa delante de la barriga abrazándose a si mismo la cabeza gacha y el flequillo tapándole los ojos.-

hay madre! Que le da! –Naruto cogió a Sasuke se lo puso a las espaldas a caballito y salió del puesto de ramen directo a su casa, cuando llega sube las escaleras aún con su amigo en la espalda.-

Al cabo de mucho rato exactamente… 1 hora y poco más, Sasuke se despertó, se encontró en una habitación desordenada, con pergaminos por el suelo, y algo de color amarillo moviendose…

que…? Donde………………? Que hago yo……………? Que es eso…? –Sasuke se sentó en la cama con las sabanas del "shin chan" por la cintura, y vió que algo se movía por el suelo, de color amarillo.- (NA: shinchan no me pertence… TT.TT con lo mono y espabilao que es! xD)

veo que ya te has despertado! –la cosa amarilla se giró y apareció la cabeza de Naruto.- tenía el gorro amarillo puesto porque estoy quitando el polvo :P.-

jejeje… -de golpe el silencio se izo en la habitación, las tripas de sasuke volvian a llamar la atención.-

De repente Sasuke no lo puede evitar y de un salto sale de la cama y sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras se dirige al fondo del pasillo y entra en una puerta donde hay un cartelito que pone "WC" (NA: xD).

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**notas autora**

weno po aki el siguiente cap que algunos esperabais! os digo una coxa… aunque solo alla solo una persona esperando mi fic.. yo siempre lo acabaré, y pondré el siguiente cap que me toque! Weno contesto algunos reviews!

**Zerohuey: **tranquilo que lemon habrá seguro! Pero primero quiero hacer bien las parejas, con el romance y todo eso! Jejeje! Y después del romance al lío! Enga arigato por le review!

**Ally-Tsukasa: **muchas gracias! Si lo seguiré tan pronto como pueda! La verdad es que cuando puse el cap 2 ya tenia hecho medio del tercero :P como digo y dire siempre: arigato por el review! o

**maca-chan15: **si lo actualizo pronto! Me gusta que te aya encantado! Intentaré seguirlo bien para que sea de tu agrado! Bueno, del agrado de todos… ' XD weno arigato x el review!

**Zerohuey: **jajaja! Si si… lemon hay seguro… :P bueno, este es tu segundo review… muchas gracias! Me emociono con los reviews! Arigato por el review!

Weno po ya tan contestados los reviews! Creo que… este cap fue mas largo que le anterior… :P weno no me maten si la historia no les a gustado ahora esperen porque hay mas caps! ;) enga nos vemos! De momento e tenio pocos reviews… bueno no me extraña, la historia de momento me esta quedando como el !

Weno saludoooooos! espero _**reviews**_! ;p

_Miaru_


	4. Capitulo4: La felicidad

Miaru: holaaaaa! Siento mi retraso, aquí está el capitulo 4 "la felicidad" bueno, po a ver….. que mas tengo que decir…………… si, ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, todos son de Masashi-sensei! òó y si pongo personajes, nombres, marcas, de otra cosa tampoco. Enga, el Cap! Espero que les guste!

_**Capitulo4: La felicidad** _

_Recordemos: _

_De repente Sasuke no lo puede evitar y de un salto sale de la cama y sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras se dirige al fondo del pasillo y entra en una puerta donde hay un cartelito que pone "WC"._

En una casa un poco mas alejada de la de nuestro rubio, una persona se adentraba en ella, la oscuridad reinaba en ese lugar, el frío haría sentir escalofríos a cualquiera que osara entrar, pero el visitante no sentía nada, ni escalofríos ni miedo por esa inmensa oscuridad. Estaba acostumbrado. El hombre pasó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, subió los escalones y se paró en una puerta azul marino, la abrió y se dirigió a la cama, para observar una fotografía que había en la mesita de noche. Pudo divisar a cuatro personas en ella, la observó detenidamente, después descubrió otro marco con otra foto, se acercó y la observó, también habían cuatro personas, tres de ellas niños, la otra era un hombre de pelo plateado, en su rostro se puede percibir entre la oscuridad una sonrisa siniestra y malévola. (NA: siento poner a este personaje de malo pero es que… es lo q se me ocurrió TT.TT)

jeje… por fin te encontré estúpido hermanito… -la persona en una nubecita de humo, desapareció y reapareció en la puerta de la misma casa cerrando la puerta de entrada para después perderse calle abajo.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y volvemos a la casa del Uzumaki, donde un Uchiha está encerrado en el lavabo.

Sasukeeee! No me manches el lavabo que lo acabo de limpiar! –un histérico Naruto intentaba hablarle a Sasuke desde fuera del lavabo.-

que no, que no! Uuugh…! Aaargh! Kuso… -a Sasuke cada vez se le escuchaba menos desde el lavabo, apenas tenía un hilo de voz.-

Sa-sasuke… estás bien? O.o… -el Uzumaki se quedó delante de la puerta esperando a que su amigo saliera y estuviera mejor.- claro que no… eso te pasa por comer tanto ramen! Por eso tienes cagarrutinas! (NA: XD jajaja! Creo q eto tmb lo puse en otro fic q no Publio pero ta en casa XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

en una casa bastante lejos de allí dos personas miraban la tele tranquilamente, aunque una de ellas leía un libro llamado "come come paradise".

mmm… Kakashi-koi… puedes dejar de leer el libro… un… ¿momento? –Iruka estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le iba a preguntar, pero estaba decidido.-

claro, que te pasa Iruka? –Kakashi dejó de leer el libro y se quedó mirando con intriga a su koi esperando a que dijera algo.-

mmm… eeehhh… pues… te quiero preguntar algo… -un tímido Iruka se mostraba ahora frente al ninja copia.- la pregunta… es… -en ese momento decidió soltarlo sin tartamudear.- kakashi! –lo mira serio.- ¿tu me amas? –en ese momento Iruka pensó que se había quitado un peso de encima, y dejó al aire un gran suspiro.-

Kakashi se quedó anonadado por la pregunta, no sabía que responderle a su tierno y dulce Iruka, sabía que si decía la verdad a lo mejor acabaría su felicidad ahí, y lo que es peor, dejaría a Iruka muy disgustado y triste. Se encontraba con la mirada de su koi cada vez que intentaba apartar la vista y desentenderse del tema, no podía huir ante esa situación estaba acorralado contra la pared. (weno el contra el sofá XD)

¿Kakashi? –Iruka mostró una cara de tristeza al mirar a su koi, había leido el pensamiento del ninja copia.- bueno… yo creo que… me iré a casa unos días… Kakashi cuando vuelva será para recoger mis cosas, nos vemos en la fiesta. –Iruka dijo esto ultimo con un hilo de voz, y con la cabeza gacha desapareció por la puerta de la casa de Kakashi, una vez fuera, salió corriendo con los brazos sobre los ojos, sin mirar por donde iba.-

Mientras, Kakashi estaba dentro de la casa escuchando los pasos de Iruka que cada vez se escuchaban menos. El se iba, se iba de su lado y por algún motivo Kakashi tenía miedo, miedo de que Iruka se quedara libre, sin compromisos ni novio. ¿Acaso tenía miedo a que Iruka se enamorara de otra persona? O ¿de que no volviera a su lado? No se sabía, ni el propio Kakashi lo sabía ahora, necesitaba días para pensar, justo lo que le había dicho Iruka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras en otra calle de Konoha, una chica de pelo azulado oscuro, iba caminando alegremente mirando los escaparates de ropa de las tiendas. De repente se dio cuenta de una presencia cerca de ella, en el parque de al lado. La chica curiosa de que esa presencia le sonará decidió ir a mirar quien había. El parque estaba desolado, sin niños jugando en la arena, ni en los columpios, totalmente desiertico. Se sorprendió más cuando vio a Gaara apoyado en un árbol bajo la sombra, decidió hablar con el.

hola Gaara-kun! –la chica se acercó a Gaara corriendo, con la mano en alto en señal de saludo, el chico la miró de reojo y siguió apoyado en el tronco.-

hola hinata –el chico llevaba su típica ropa, con su cabello rojo característico y su símbolo del Kanji.- (o como se llame)

que raro que no aya gente hoy aquí… -Hinata miró a su alrededor, y no vió a nadie.-

es porque vine yo –dijo Gaara indiferente.- en cuanto me vieron entrar aquí se fueron todos.

eeehh… bueno, no les hagas caso! –Hinata sonrió intentando alegrar a Gaara, esta lo miró y él hizo lo mismo.-

si… -Hinata le echó un vistazo a su amigo de arriba abajo, se dio cuenta que tenía que decirle una cosa desde hace varios días.-

Gaara¡¿Quieres que vayamos de compras! –la chica puso una cara muy alegre, le daba ilusión ir con un amigo por primera vez a comprar.-

de… ¿compras¿Y que compraremos? –Gaara no se daba por aludido y Hinata le respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.-

ropa! Iremos a comprarte ropa para la fiesta! –Hinata ahora tenía una sonrisa mucho mas bonita y reluciente ante el sol, Gaara se quedó sorprendido por tanta belleza.-

¿ro-ropa! Para mi?

claro! Vienes?

mmm… bueno.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial donde había tiendas de todo, se dirigieron a la sección de ropa, exactamente la masculina. Entraron en una tienda que parecía cara a simple vista, después de mirar la ropa Hinata se quedó sorprendida por los precios¡eran bajísimos! Y la ropa era preciosa. Cogió una camiseta roja con un tono negro y unos pantalones color veis bonísimos. Se dirigió a Gaara y le dio las perchas con la ropa.

toma pruébatelo! –esta esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro, iba a hacer que su amigo sonriera aunque fuera por unos segundos, y lo iba a conseguir costara lo que costara.-

si

Cuando pasaron unos minutos y Gaara salió con los pantalones y la camiseta puesta, Hinata lo inspeccionó visualmente, le quedaba de fábula esa ropa.

Gaara! Estas guapísimo! Pero… te falta algo… -la chica se puso pensativa por unos segundos, con dedos en la barbilla.- mmm…

mmm… Hinata… ¿tu crees que me queda bien…? Es que yo no me veo con esto…

¿Cómo que no! Estás guapísimo! Te diré porque te queda tan bien; tienes le pelo rojo y por eso he pensado que una camiseta roja con reflejos negros te quedaría estupendamente, los pantalones me gustaron y pensé que como tu usas la arena, pues lo pantalones marrones claro, (llamese: veis) irían de perlas. –la chica no tubo vergüenza en decir sus deducciones ya que eran correctas, la dependienta de la ropa, se quedó alucinando pepinos, Hinata parecía una experta.- jeje!

aaam… y ¿que me falta?

no lo se… algo… te falta algo muy importante… mmm… déjame pensar… creo que… una chaqueta pero no se que color…

permíteme… -le dijo la dependiente.- mmm… creo que con la ropa que le has elegido le quedaría bien esta. –la mujer cogió una chaqueta de color marrón oscura de pana, suave, le encantó a Hinata e hizo que Gaara se la probara.-

Gaara estás… irreconocible! Y eso es bueno! –Hinata mientras sonreía le guiñaba un ojo a Gaara.- tenga queremos está ropa –le dijo a la dependienta después de que Gaara se hubiera quitado todo y lo hubiera metido en una bolsa.-

Cuando pagaron lo correspondido ya se había hecho tarde, muy tarde, eran las 8 y el sol se escondía lentamente y Hinata recordó que tenía que estar en casa a las 8:30 o cerca de esa hora, a demás había dicho a su madre que iba a hacer un paseo y ya llevaba fuera de casa 2 horas. Gaara se dio cuenta de que su amiga no dejaba de mirar el reloj y le preguntó.

Hinata, no deberías estar en casa?

mmm… si, pero… es que se está haciendo oscuro y… -Hinata miró a la calle que tenía delante, el sol ya se había escondido del todo y la calle estaba completamente oscura, tubo un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda.-

¿quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Mi hotel está lejos de aquí pero es igual, puedo ir solo, no creo que nadie osara atacarme. –el chico dijo esto mirando fijamente a Hinata a los ojos, le gustaban sus ojos le daban tranquilidad, esta (hinata) se dio cuenta y se ruborizó y mirando hacía otro lado le contestó.-

gracias… si no te importa… -dijo bajando la cabeza y tapándose los ojos con su flequillo.-

no

Cuando iban por la calle oscura, Hinata que tenía un oído muy fino como ninja que era, escuchó un sonido y se asustó, se agarró fuertemente a lo primero que pilló y de su boca entreabierta salió un chillido de miedo. Gaara se asustó por culpa de Hinata que pegó un bote y se agarró fuertemente a su brazo, no lo dejaba suelto, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tenía miedo. En ese momento a Gaara le recordó a alguien y le acarició suavemente la cabeza. Ante tal reacción Hinata se quedó petrificada, Gaara en ese momento le parecía cariñoso y pensó que hasta mono, se quedó agarrada a su brazo con su amigo tocándole la cabeza hasta que llegaron a su casa.

eehh… bueno, ya hemos llegado, no?

que? Ya? Si… bueno, quiero que sepas… que me lo e pasado muy bien hoy Gaara –la chica no quería separarse de él, por que su amigo le daba tranquilidad y podía hablar sin tartamudear pero a Hinata se la veía triste, y esto el chico lo notó.-

¿te pasa algo?

eh? No! Es que… bueno, que… me tengo que ir, adios! –Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla poniéndose de puntillas porque no llegaba.- (XD que escena mas bonita!)

Hinata se adentró a su casa, dejando a un Gaara muy sorprendido en la calle, oscura y solitaria. Este (gaara) decidió marcharse a casa para dejar las bolsas de ropa. Cuando llegó se encontró con una Temari histérica y un Kankuro escuchando música.

aaaargh! No se que me puedo poner para mañana! Y no e ido de compras! –Gaara se la quedó mirando un rato y después dejó las bolsas en el suelo sacando unas prendas.-

Temari –dijo Gaara con voz seca.-

aah! Gaara ya estabas aquí! –Temari rió nerviosamente, aunque su hermano estuviera intentando cambiar aún le temía. Un poco.- que es eso?

hoy e ido de compras con una amiga y me dijo que quería comprarte esto para ti –Hinata le había pagado la ropa a Gaara, pero este pagó todo lo que fue; bar, autobús, y una camiseta para Hinata que le gustó.- toma pruébatelo

Temari se abalanzó sobre su hermano, y sorprendentemente este no se defendió con la arena, todo al contrario, acabó debajo de Temari y esta con sus manos en los hombros del chico, mientras tanto Kankuro se quedaba mirando la escena quitándose los cascos sorprendido.

¿que dijiste! –Temari tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba muy ilusionada que su hermano hubiera socializado con alguien, y más si era un chica.-

pues… o te quitas de encima o… -Gaara no había visto nunca esa expresión en su hermana y decidió contárselo todo.- hemos ido a comprar ropa para la fiesta y Hinata a decidido comprarte eso para ti.

Hinata? Esa no es la prima de Neji? Del clan hyuuga? –la chica alucinaba! Su hermano había ido con la chica más tímida de toda Konoha¿La chica no le había tenido miedo? No, si le tuviera miedo no le hubiera acompañado para ir de compras.- mmm… Gaara… ella… eeehhh…

si me tenía miedo? –dijo el hermano.-

eeehh… si…

pues no, ella dice que le caigo bien –indiferente

eso es muy bueno! –Temari cuando salió de encima de su hermano y este pudo levantarse, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le dijo algo en le oído.- me alegro mucho hermanito…

En ese momento Gaara deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que no acabara nunca ese momento, quería recibir cariño, sentir la calidez de alguien que lo apreciara y no le tuviera miedo.

gracias… Temari.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El día siguiente llegaba con una calida bienvenida del sol, el río empezaba a brillar debajo de un puente, la gente salía de sus casas para hacer sus tareas diarias, hoy era el gran día y tenían que hacer grandes preparativos para la fiesta de los ANBU, ninjas, hombres, mujeres, profesores, todos salían en una sola dirección, el estadio donde se celebraría la fiesta. Un gran estadio, Tsunade pensó que sería el mejor lugar para hacer la fiesta, ya que, venían muchos ninjas de otras aldeas a parte de los de Konoha.

Tsunade-sama, a sido muy buena idea hacer la fiesta en el estadio¿Como se le ocurrió?

shizune… la idea fue de Shikamaru… -dijo un poco molesta por la pregunta.-

aaamm… es un ninja muy astuto hará buen trabajo –cuando shizune acabó de decir esa frase llegaron a la entrada del estadio, estaba abarrotada de gente, no se podía pasar, pero Tsunade era un sannin así que quien se le pusiera delante le daría un GOLPECITO de dedo y todo solucionado.-

puede salir del medio señor? –dijo amablemente Tsunade.-

cof! Coff! Si si………… -parecía un señor viejo y destrozado, sin darse cuenta delante de Tsunade antes de quitarse del medio calló desmayado.- …

señor! Que le pasa? –Shizune se asustó y Tsunade le izo un favor mirando que tenía ese hombre.-

mmm… tiene los pulmones destrozados por culpa de fumar… es demasiado mayor! No debería fumar! (NA: en ninguna edad se tendría q fumar! òó) –Tsunade puso sus manos encima del pecho del señor y le curó los pulmones pero cuando este se despertó, Tsunade le echó la bronca por fumar.- no debería fumar, entendido?

si si… -"joder que pesada! Ya se enterara… jujuju!" –el hombre se quitó del medio y la Hokage pasó y entro al estadio, seguido de ella entró Shizune y ahí se cerraron las puertas. Solo entraron el hokage, Shizune, Kakashi, Iruka, y otros ANBU's y profesores.

bueno, bueno, esta bastante bien esto… -dijo Ibiki mirando a su alrededor.-

si! Está de fábula! A Naruto le encantará! –dijo un Iruka muy alegre.-

chicos! Necesito que subáis la luz esa allí arriba! –Ordenó Tsunade señalando una bola blanca donde se reflejaban los rayos de sol, era guapa, una luz de discoteca.-

Después de subir la luz, pusieron mesas largas para los aperitivos, y unas cuantas bancas para sentarse. En medio había la pista de baile. Y después pusieron unas pancartas donde ponía "felicitaciones! Ya pertenecéis al ANBU!" y otras cosas más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lejos, muy lejos de allí, en la otra punta, en el otro extremo, caminaba un ojiazul, mirando hacía todos lados, no había nadie por los alrededores, las tiendas estaban abiertas pero nadie dentro, solo el sonido del viento, los árboles meciéndose, las plantas con su sonido tranquilo y su movimiento calmado. Naruto empezaba a extrañarse de todo eso, era sábado y la gente tiene que ir con su familia de compras y a tomar algo, a dar un paseo.

Naruto se entristeció en ese momento, él no tenía nadie con quien ir a pasear, a tomar algo, a comprar, no tiene familia. Pensar eso lo entristeció mas, quería tener a alguien a su lado… en ese momento la salvación, la persona, apareció en su mente como una luz destellante que viene y se va como un rayo.

Sasuke… -Naruto iba con la cabeza gacha por las calles de Konoha, se paró delante del parque, y se sentó en una banca debajo de un árbol, en la sombra.-

El Uzumaki sentía el viento revolver su pelo rebelde, de repente este levantó el rostro y lo dejó mirando al cielo, pero con los ojos cerrados, quería sentir ese calido viento sobre su cara, apoyó la cabeza en lo alto del respaldo de la espalda y se quedó dormido.

Al cabo de unas horas, una peli rosada iba caminando por esa misma calle, se detuvo delante del parque al ver a su amigo en la banca de piedra grisácea. Le pareció una escena muy bonita, y Naruto dormía en una posición que lo hacía ver mas lindo. La chica se acercó y le tocó con la mano el hombro, moviéndolo suavemente para despertarlo.

Naruto… despierta –la chica esbozó una sonrisa.-

mmmm… que…? Sakura? –cuando Naruto vio el rostro de Sakura sonriendo, dio un salto se puso al lado de su amiga, y le preguntó.- que haces aquí?

estaba dando un paseo… estás preparado para esta noche? –A Sakura se la veía entusiasmada, con una sonrisa de felicidad de oreja a oreja.-

eeehhh… -Naruto no sabía a que se refería Sakura, así que asintió levemente.- jeje…!

me puedes decir que hora es si llevas reloj?

son las 11:45, tienes algo que hacer? –preguntó le rubio interesado.-

siiii! Había quedado con Hinata porque tenía algo importante que decirme! –dijo la chica saliendo por patas hacía la dirección donde había quedado.-

adiooos! -El chico se volvió a quedar solo en el parque, nadie pasaba y el viento se había calmado, el chico se fue por una calle estrecha, y oscura, se podría decir que era un callejón.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras un chico en su casa se probaba todo tipo de ropa, iba lanzando lo que no le gustaba al suelo, y pronto tendría la habitación hecha un desastre. Fuera de la casa, un montón de chicas se aglomeraban en la ventana de la habitación de este. Cuchicheaban y hablaban entre ellas, lo extraño es que el chico aun no se había dado cuenta.

kuso! Vaya asco de ropa! No se que ponerme! Naruto también irá, no puedo ir de cualquier manera! –De repente sacó algo de ropa y le gustó, era de su hermano, y le gustaba como olía, rápidamente dejó de oler la prenda al recordar que era de su hermano, pero decidió ponerse eso.-

que pasa ahí! Es la casa de Sasuke! –un peli rubio intentaba pasar de entre el bullicio de chicas para poder entrar a preguntar.-

Cuando consiguió llegar a la puerta la abrió, todas las chicas que estaban cerca intentaban pasar, pero Naruto cerró rápidamente, miró detrás de su espalda, todo era oscuro, como la ultima vez que había estado allí, la casa se encontraba mas fría que de costumbre una pequeña corriente de aire izo que Naruto tuviera un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la espalda hasta la nuca, se dirigió al salón, había una ventana abierta con las cortinas blancas casi transparentes corridas, el Uzumaki cerró la ventana para no escuchar el escándalo que había fuera, pero algo lo paró en seco, un kunai en el cuello, un cuerpo junto la suyo, desnudo, solo con pantalones, se asustó, pensaba que podría ser Sasuke, el dueño de la casa, pero cuando notó unos mordiscos en el hombro dejó de pensarlo, Sasuke nunca haría eso, nunca se dignaría a besar o morder el cuello de un chico¿o si? El nunca se fijaba en las chicas¿era gay¿Si¿No? No lo sabía. De golpe Naruto sintió un olor mientras forcejeaba para soltarse, pero como tenía el kunai en el cuello todo se volvía en su contra, estaba boca abajo pegado contra el suelo, con los brazos cogidos por una sola mano, la de su atacante. Notó como metía la mano entre él y el suelo para poder desabrochar el pantalón¿acaso lo iba a violar? Cuando pudo abrir la cerradura de sus sueños, el agresor metió la mano por dentro del pantalón, en ese momento Naruto palideció¿acaso si lo iba a hacer? Intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, de repente el agresor le pasó un pañuelo por los ojos a su presa y se los tapó para que no pudiera ver nada, seguido le dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente.

"-no puedo… no puedo! Si no veo los ojos de Naruto… no puedo hacerle nada…!" –pensó.-

suéltame! Quítame la venda de los ojos! Sal de encima! –Naruto se puso a chillar ordenes, estaba frenético y no sabía que hacer.-

De repente notó como sus labios con los del agresor se juntaban, la lengua del otro (el agresor) se juntaba con la de Naruto, y este pudo notar un leve sabor parecido al de… "¡un momento!" pensó Naruto antes de aceptar el beso recibido.

"-Na-naruto… ¿a aceptado el beso! Por… porque?"

Cuando los labios lenguas y demás se separaron Naruto izo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y susurró con su pequeña boca entreabierta un nombre.

Uchiha… Sasuke… -el reciente mencionado se sorprendió mucho, estaba encima de Naruto, sentado, y le había propinado un beso que el mismo centro de su amor había aceptado.-

que…? Que dices! –Sasuke intentó disimular cambiando de voz, pero de poco sirvió. Naruto echó a reír.-

jajaja! Muy buena! –el Uzumaki pudo liberarse las manos, y seguido se quitó la venda para ver a cierto Uchiha, con la cara girada hacía otra dirección con las mejillas de un tono carmesí.- je! –vuelve a sonreír.- Sasuke… me lo podrías a ver dicho desde el principio que eras tu! Pensaba que era un ladrón y que me quería hacer algo!

Sasuke lo miró muy tiernamente, quería tenerlo para siempre ese Naruto que tenía cara asustadiza con miedo, que se quería escapar de sus garras. Le encantaba esa imagen de _su_ Naruto.

como te va a hacer algo alguien? Quien te querría! –(NA: yo! Òó) Naruto lo miró acusadoramente.-

tu me quieres! O… ¿no? –Naruto puso cara de terror para después por parte de su amigo recibir un ataque de cosquillas.- jajajajajaja! Que haces!

lo que te mereces! –el Uchiha siguió haciendo cosquillas a "su koi".-

jajajajaa! No paraaaa! Aaaaaaahhh! Jajajaja! –Naruto entre risas casi se mea, estaba emocionado por lo ocurrido anteriormente, estaba feliz.-

Mientras afuera todas las chicas miraban entre las dos cortinas de la ventana del salón del Uchiha, veían a esos dos hacer de todo, pasaban de las cosquillas mutuas a ponerse uno encima del otro, generalmente Sasuke sobre Naruto, y mientras se ponían bien cómodos (en el suelo… XD) se iban besando, primero el cuello, seguido, el Uchiha mordió suavemente los hombros de Naruto, fue bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, lamiéndolos suavemente, mordiéndolos mas cada vez que este (Naruto) gemía mas alto. Pasó de una de las muchas zonas mas sensibles de "su koi" a otra mucho mas baja. Cuando Naruto sintió los labios de su amigo rozar sus partes intimas, le dio un escalofrío, mucho peor al de antes, y empezó a temblar bruscamente cada vez mas fuerte. Estaba un poco asustado. De repente vio algo rubio en la cortina (weno detrás de la cortina osease… fuera d la casa) y paró de temblar para mirar con horror hacía la ventana y levantar la mano acusadoramente hacía esa dirección, el Uchiha que se percató de este movimiento, paró de lamer el miembro del Uzumaki, le puso su camiseta encima de sus partes, y se acercó a la ventana para ver a una bola de chicas chillando fuera de su casa, mirando con prismáticos desde los pisos de al lado en el terrado, con walki talkies para dar a conocer el anécdota, otras se estaban a punto de arrancar los pelos de rabia mientras otras ya se los habían arrancado por pura calentura al ver a esos dos, mientras Sakura e Ino se peleaban por decir que pasaría después, como debatiendo un culebrón del canal "culebrones pa to dios" (no se me ocurrió otra cosa T.T sumimasen), y las chicas restantes babeaban al ver al Uchiha sin camiseta y solo con boxers, ya que los pantalones se los había quitado al cometer las acciones anteriores.

que… ¿que es esto! –Gritó el Uchiha mirando a su koi desde la ventana.-

aaaaahhhhh! Kuso! Me voy al lavabo que… esto… -Sasuke puso cara extrañada, y Naruto después de ponerse los pantalones sin que nadie lo viera, quitó la mano de encima de sus partes y Sasuke pudo ver entre la oscuridad un bultito que salía de la entre pierna de su querido y dulce Naruto.-

si si si! Mejor vete al lavabo yo cierro toooooooodas las cortinas de la casa y si no, bajo las persianas! "con tal de seguir el juego…" –pensó para sus adentros.-

Cuando Naruto se fue al lavabo a darse una ducha bastante fría, el dueño de la casa al cerrar la ventana, vio a lo lejos flashes, eran periodistas, les tiro un kunai a cada cámara y de esas cintas no pudieron salir ni una imagen con vida.

Cuando cerró todas las cortinas de la casa, esta quedó más oscura que antes. Caminaba hasta llegar la fondo de todo el pasillo y entrar en el lavabo, escuchó el agua cayendo sobre el plato de ducha, entró en la sala aparte donde tenía la bañera para ducharse, vio una figura, con el pelo rubio, y el cuerpo moreno. Esbozó una sonrisa, se desnudó completamente, y entró donde estaba Naruto. Cuando estaba dentro, Naruto pegó un salto de susto, y se puso en seguida rojo como un pimiento en plena época, miraba hacía la pared que envolvía la ducha, el Uchiha se dio cuenta y le cogió el rostro por la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí, Sasuke ya había observado el cuerpo de Naruto, pero solo de cintura para abajo, y quería ver lo que escondía bajo su camiseta. Esta vez lo tenía delante sin nada de ropa, bajó la mirada hasta poder observar el pecho y el vientre de Naruto, se veía bello, su piel morena brillaba con las gotitas de agua, cada gota que caía sobre su rostro, sus ojos azules con el agua eran mas cristalinos, se veían mas azules, sus bigotitos se veían igual que siempre, Sasuke pensaba que le quedaban bonitos, que todo él era lindo. Naruto volvió a ruborizarse pero mucho mas, miraba a todas partes con la cabeza aún cogida por su amigo, entonces a este (Naruto) le dio curiosidad por saber como tenía el cuerpo el Uchiha. De repente se soltó de la mano de Sasuke, bajó la cabeza lentamente mientras pasaba su mano por el pecho de su compañero de equipo e iba bajándola cada vez mas, hasta llegar a divisar algo entre el vapor del agua de la ducha, la mano del kitsune llegó hasta ese punto, el Uchiha dio un gemido bajito, pero para Naruto fue algo glorioso, un sueño, su sueño, le dio vida, energía y vitalidad. (parec el anuncio d un yogurt! XD)

Entonces se agachó lentamente, lamiendo la piel de "su koi" hasta llegar a la zona antes mencionada, lo veía perfectamente, entonces acercó sus labios a la entrepierna del Uchiha y los rozó contra la punta del miembro de Sasuke, este volvió a gemir, esta vez mas alto, Naruto había dado en una zona sensible.

Na… Naruto… ahí… ahí no… ¡aaaahhhhh! –Sasuke volvió a gemir muy fuerte, Naruto seguía en esa zona sin escuchar lo ruegos del Uchiha.-

¡mmmm…! Por… ¿por que? –Preguntó Naruto sacándose cierta parte de la boca.-

Es que… en esa zona… aaahhh… me va a explotar todo!

De repente el Uchiha cogió la cabeza de Naruto que aún estaba a la altura de su entrepierna, y lo hundió en esta. Naruto se jaló todo el miembro de Sasuke, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, casi se ahoga con la parte íntima de su amigo, pero después acabó gustándole, y lo metió lo más profundo que pudo en su boca, mientras el Uchiha empujaba con las manos, la cabeza de su amante, apretando para que lamiera más su entrepierna.

¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Naruto… Naruto! Aaahhh…! –no podía parar de decir el nombre del kitsune, esa sensación lo aria desmayar en cualquier momento, estaba casi en el clímax, faltaba muy poco, pero justo cuando la sensación bomba llegaba Naruto apartó la cabeza de la entrepierna, se fue levantando para estar a la altura del Uchiha mientras tocaba su piel.-

no… pienso dejar… que llegues tan… pronto… no… -cuando llegó arriba besó a Sasuke, quería demostrarle que no se divertía con el, que lo amaba.- Sasuke… te amo…

yo también Naruto… -el rubio volvió a besar al Uchiha tiernamente, luego, se quedó por unos segundos pensando que podía hacer ahora.-

"-y si… ¿hago el amor con Sasuke¿el me dejara¿Que pasará después? No se que decirle… ¿Cómo se lo pregunto¿Se lo tomara bien?-" (bueno, ya veis lo confuso que esta… XD)

Naruto… ¿te pasa algo¿Te encuentras bien? –Sasuke puso cara de preocupación, y Naruto lo miró para luego contestar.-

no no! Es que… Sasuke… tu… bueno quiero decir… a ti… ¿tedariaigualhacerelamorconmigo? .Naruto dijo esto con los ojos cerrados, los puños apretados, y temblando levemente.-

¿que¿Qué dijiste? Es que no te entendí… -

pues que… ¿si te daría igual hacer el amor conmigo? Ya se que no soy el mas guapo de esta aldea… bueno, lo eres tu… por eso pensaba que a lo mejor no querías y que me rechazarías, porque claro, yo soy un chico y tu también y entonces ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Por eso te pregunto aunque… si no quisieras me daría igual, lo comprendería… yo… no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti… -dijo Naruto agachando la cabeza.- y por eso mismo… no creo que qui… -Sasuke puso el dedo índice encima de los labios para que dejara de hablar, lo miró, puso su mano en su nuca y poco a poco acercó la cabeza de Naruto para después besarle y contestarle rápidamente.-

pues claro tonto… -Sasuke sonrió ese momento.- jeje! Y… ya que estás encima mío… jugaremos un rato en esta postura………………………… -esto ultimo lo dijo con tono pervertido y la cara igual, parecía un poseso.- (NA: ese es mi sasukito! Poseso! ¬¬ XD)

huy… ¿crees que me das miedo? Vas muy equivocado querido Uchiha mio… tu eres quien debe tener miedo! Wajajajajajaja! Soy el amo! TU amo! –Naruto miró pervertidamente a Sasuke, después se quitó de encima de él y se dirigió a la cocina, volvió con algo en las manos, parecía una lata de pera en almíbar- jijiji! Nos lo pasaremos bien…

que… ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? –el Uchiha lo miro anonadado y un poco asustado¿Qué pensaba hacer Naruto con la pera en almíbar?.- estate quietecito ahí! Eres muy pervertido! Ni pensarlo!

El kitsune se puso otra vez encima del Uchiha y abrió la lata con un kunai que tenía cerca, cogió el contenido y lo vertió encima del pecho de su koi, con el líquido también. Después acercó su boca hacía un trozo de pera y lo cogió con los dientes para seguido ir subiendo hasta llegar a la altura de la boca del Uchiha y le metió el trozo de pera en sus labios para que este lo masticará. Fue bajando de nuevo y volvió a la tripita de Sasuke, y lamió suavemente el líquido Sasuke dio un gemido bastante fuerte, seguido de eso quitó a Naruto de encima suyo bruscamente, después miró el bote donde aún quedaba un poco de líquido y trocitos de pera, después miró a Naruto, lo vio mirando a la pared con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo, donde quedaban grabadas unas cuantas manchitas levemente oscuras. Sasuke escuchó la respiración de su koi entrecortada. Lloraba. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que lo observaba se secó las lagrimas se puso de pie, pero no fue muy lejos, la mano de alguien lo impidió, lo tiró al suelo, y se puso encima suyo, lo besó muy tiernamente, fue bajando hasta llegar a cierta zona intima del kitsune, este (Naruto) dio un gemido, mientras el Uchiha lamía y trabajaba el pene de su koi.

Naruto… -sacó cierta "cosa" de su boca para hablar.- yo no te e rechazado… quería que tu también notarás el placer que tu mismo me has enseñado hace unos momentos atrás…

Sasuke… Sasuke! –Naruto puso cara de felicidad y desde la altura que estaba lejos Sasuke lo abrazó, este (Sasuke) quedó achafado contra la tripa del kitsune.- Sasuke te quiero mucho!

Entonces el Uchiha al escuchar las palabras del Uzumaki, le puso sus dedos delante de la cara para lamerlos, Naruto lo hizo sin enterarse de que iba la cosa, así que pasó olímpicamente, cuando los lamió, su koi los bajó hasta quedar a la altura de la entrada de Naruto, primero introdujo uno, después cuando el kitsune se acostumbró a ese, introdujo otro y cuando estuvieron los dos dentro, los movió en círculos. Cuando los sacó, acercó su miembro a la entrada de su koi, primero intentó introducir la punta, lo consiguió, después de un esfuerzo por que Naruto no se fuera. Estaban; Naruto boca arriba con la espalda pegada al suelo, Sasuke estaba donde el trasero de Naruto, introduciendo la punta de su pene, puso las piernas del kitsune en sus hombros para tener mas acceso al territorio inexplorado, Naruto intentaba escaparse de los brazos de Sasuke, pero cuanto mas se iba hacía arriba mas lo tiraba el Uchiha para abajo.

¡Sasukeeeeee! Sasuke… sasuke……… ¡aaaaahhhhh! –el kitsune no podía parar de repetir ese nombre, la boca, los labios, la lengua, se le movían solos para repetir siempre lo mismo.- aaahhh… no… no puedo… m-maaaaaaaas! –en ese momento los dos llegaron al clímax, estaban agotados, tanto uno, como el otro, Sasuke dejó escapar a Naruto (Sasuke lo tenía cogido por la cintura) y se puso al lado de este para poder reponer su cabeza encima del pecho de Naruto. El kitsune le dejó, y después le acarició suavemente la nuca y el pelo… el Uchiha tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba relajado, contento, feliz, muy feliz.

_**Son tus miradas caricias.  
Son tus besos palpitar.  
Tu sonrisa agua clara.  
Tus palabras manantial.**_

En esa casa… Oscura, solitaria, fría, sin vida… algo nació en ella, algo muy importante… amor entre dos personas que se amaban desde hacía mucho tiempo. La sala se llenó de caricias, besos, abrazos… y en esa tarde… soleada… dos cuerpos vírgenes… en honor a su amor… esos dos cuerpos… en uno se fundieron, como fuego y leña, como lluvia y mar, viento y libertad.

(NA: q bonitooooorrrr! XD esto de estar enamorada es fantastico! XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras, una chica de pelo azulado, por la espalda, se acercaba con la cabeza gacha a la entrada de un hotel muy grande, inmenso. Su nombre era "Luna Durmiente", entro por las puertas automáticas, se dirigió al mostrador donde estaba un hombre y le preguntó por cierta habitación un poco sonrojada. Cuando tubo la información deseada se fue hacía el ascensor, subió a el, y marcó la planta 27, era un ascensor transparente, se podía ver como subías los pisos, era un tuvo muy grande ancho y dentro iba el ascensor, a Hinata le encantó la vista, se veía bonita. Por fin llegó al piso 27, se dirigió a la puerta y picó flojito, como disimulando, intentando que los ocupantes no se dieran por aludidos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontró con…………………

**Continua! **

Miaru: bueno, como podeis ver, este cap esta dedicado a SasuNaru, con el lemon que esperabais jijiji! A lo mejor os quejareis porque la zona del SasuNaru es demasiado extensa… lo siento TT.TT! weno ahora mismo no tengo internet en cuanto lo tenga publicare este cap lo mas rapido posible, jejeje! Jojojo! Con kien se encontro Hinata? Jajajaja! Ya lo vereis! Os dejo con la intriga… que mala soy… jojojojo!

Weno voy a contstar los reviews:

**Ankin**muxas gracias! La verdad q es el primer fic q ago hinata X gaara… jejeje lo pondre pronto el cap 5 ya q, lo tngo empezado! Arigato x el review!

**Zerohuey**jajajaja! Po aki as tenio tu lemon! Jejeje creo q a part de lemon, lo e puesto romántico… (soy asi) XD weno arigato x el review!

**Ally-Tsukasa**jejeje! T comprendo… sasunaru arribaaaa! Y el lemon tmb caro… XD lo continuare trankila! ;P arigato x el review!

**maca-chan15**jajajaja! El lemon ya ta! Juojuojuo! XD weno esepro q t aya gustado y gracias x las felicitaciones! ;) weno y tmb arigato x el review!

Weno ya ta! Asias a todos! Subire pronto le cap 5 lo tngo empezado y me gusta muxo como ta qdando! Adwwws! Sta en proximo cap! ;P

_Miaru _


	5. ¡¡¡la fiesta!:

Miaru: jojojojo! Ya toy aki d nuevo pa poner el cap 5! O.o ¿q pasó? Dios mio que rapido voy con los caps! Aix aix… no tengo remedio… XD weno lo d siempre: ninguno de los personages de Naruto me pertenece todos son de Masashi-sensei… U.Uu q pena… TT.TT bueno, os dejo con el cap! Espero q os gusteeee! o

_Capitulo5¡¡¡La fiesta! _

_Recordemos:_

_Por fin llegó al piso 27, se dirigió a la puerta y picó flojito, como disimulando, intentando que los ocupantes no se dieran por aludidos. Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontró con…………………_

Ga-Gaara! –si, Hinata se encontró con Gaara en la puerta, con una toalla a la cintura, el pelo mojado, recién salido de la ducha.- pe-pero… ¿que haces así! –a Hinata se le subieron los colores, y seguido se desplomó en los brazos del chico.-

Hi-Hinata! –Entró con Hinata en sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá, se sentó en la punta de este para no molestar a la chica, la miraba con atención, se veía bella, con una expresión en su rostro que la hacía ver más linda.-

¿que a pasado? Hinata! Esta bien? –Temari parecía preocupada, por unos momentos, pensó que Gaara le había hecho algo, pero lo disimuló.-

si, espero… e salido y de golpe se a desmayado… -Temari, al ver como iba vestido Gaara lo entendió, Hinata era una chica muy vergonzosa, y al verlo se había asombrado y se desmayó.-

mmm… ok, bueno, prepárate, seguramente ha venido a buscarte para la fiesta, ves y vístete.

si

Gaara salió con la ropa que le escogió Hinata, esta, ya estaba despierta hablando con Temari, aun un poco sonrojada, pero se puso peor en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.

Gaara! Mmm… hola! Esto… vamos? –la chica solo sonrió, seguido el chico le asintió y se puso delante de ella en señal de que le daba acceso para pasar.-

adiós Temari –con la mano alta.-

que os divirtáis! yo luego iré con Shikamaru! –Hinata y Gaara salieron por la puerta, cuando estuvieron por la calle el chico le cogió la mano, era calida y suave, no como la suya que era seca y fría.-

Hinata pensaba todo lo contrario, mientras miraba al suelo y pensaba toda sonrojada, por dentro los pensamientos la invadían.

"-que mano mas… calida! Es… muy agradable… Gaara es muy… tierno conmigo… y muy simpático! No me da miedo en absoluto! Es tan… tan… mono! Y encima cuando a salido para abrir la puerta… con la toalla en la cintura… el pelo brillante… me gusta much…-"

Hinata paró de pensar en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza¿Gaara le gustaba? No lo sabía. En ese momento el brazo le dio un tirón, Gaara había parado de caminar, y ella seguía adelante.

Gaara… ¿pasa algo? –el chico la miró, para después pasar sus ojos al parque, le encantaba ese lugar.-

queda un rato hasta la fiesta, podemos quedarnos aquí mientras, además no hay nadie, yo no molestaría ahora.- el chico volvió a mirarla.-

Mmmm… vale! Si! –La Hyuuga sonrió levemente, quería ver las sonrisas de Gaara… costará lo que costará.-

Entraron al parque, todo estaba calmado, el viento soplaba, los árboles bailaban a su ritmo, y la arena del parque hacía pequeños remolinos por culpa del viento. Los dos se sentaron en la hierba delante de un río que había detrás del parque, era bonito, la hierba, el río, y el viento, daban mucha calma y tranquilidad.

jejeje! Este sitio es muy bonito¿verdad?

si…

Hinata se estaba cansando, hiciera lo que hiciera, el chico no sonreía, ya no sabía que hacer hasta que la respuesta le vino a la cabeza.

oye… quiero que sepas que… -la chica se puso delante de donde se sentaba Gaara para mirarle de frente, y comenzó a hablar.- que… me caes muy bien! Que no te tengo miedo! Y que… y que… que… que te quiero mucho! –Esto último lo dijo sin darse cuenta, no pensaba decirlo, ni siquiera sabía si era cierto, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse en blanco, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, esperando algún milagro o respuesta por parte de su amigo.-

Como no pasaba nada, Hinata salió corriendo muy sonrojada, llevaba un vestido azul, cortito, unas botas muy monas que llegaban hasta un poco mas arriba de los tobillos también azules, un lazo en el pelo lila claro, y los labios con brillo. Estaba muy guapa, solo se puso así para impresionar a Gaara, no sabía porque quería hacer eso, pero lo hizo, y el no respondió ante tal intento, y encima le confesó unos sentimientos que ni ella sabía que existían. Unas lagrimas pequeñas aparecieron por sus ojos, iban hacía atrás y volaban libres por el impulso de la velocidad de la chica.

"-¿Por qué se lo habré dicho? Yo… no estaba pensando eso! No quería decirlo! No quería! -"

El chico en la orilla del río, la chica corriendo calle abajo, las lágrimas libres por fin, y los sentimientos desbordados.

_**Quisiera ser lágrima  
para nacer en tus ojos  
y morir en tus labios**_

Gaara no sabia que hacer, la fiesta se acercaba, Hinata se había puesto triste por su culpa, eso no lo dejaba tranquilo, más bien… inquieto. Se levantó, el sol se escondía entre las montañas, la claridad se iba, el viento paraba, la arena tranquila, el río sereno… Gaara se fue corriendo calle abajo, tenía que encontrar a Hinata, no, quería encontrarla.

Hinata subió a un lado del techo del estadio, era bonita la vista, las estrellas empezaban a salir, y las parejas asistían al centro, todos felices, ella se quedó sentada allí arriba, rodeando las rodillas con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en estos, para mirar al frente y que la brisa se chocara con su rostro, era agradable. De pronto sintió un viento que anunciaba la llegada de alguien, una nube de humo apareció y de ella salió Gaara, sin decir nada se agachó, se quedó delante de Hinata y la besó suavemente. La chica no lo pudo evitar y se sonrojó bestialmente, pero esa sensación en sus labios le gustaba y rápidamente aceptó el beso. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Gaara hizo algo sorprendente, primero; besó la frente de Hinata, seguido esbozó una sonrisa, era bello y lindo, desprendía muchos sentimientos juntos, tristeza, dolor, pero esos sentimientos malos, iban desapareciendo poco a poco, para dejar paso a la felicidad, y la diversión.

srta. Hinata… ¿me concedería este baile? –Gaara cogió la mano de la chica y esta aceptó su invitación riendo, y se pusieron a bailar allí arriba, bajo el cielo estrellado.-

Mientras, abajo, en la pista de baile, las parejas bailaban una canción pop, se veían todo tipo de bailes, horrendos, divertidos, currados, hasta habían algunos con piruetas. (break dance! XD) de repente, cuando la canción acabó, se escuchó la voz de una mujer pidiendo silencio, pero nadie le hacía caso.

Ts-Tsunade-sama… no puedo… -en ese momento Tsunade se acercó a Shizune y le arrebató el micro.-

que os calléis o os mato a todos aquí y ahora! –Chilló una histérica Tsunade.-

El silencio se izo en la pista, nadie osaba decir palabra, Tsunade daba miedo.

muchas gracias –la mujer, se acercó a una caja sobre una mesita encima del escenario.- bueno, a lo que iba… aremos una cosa especial, ya que estamos en una fiesta tenemos algo preparado. En esta caja hay los nombres de todos y cada uno de vosotros, subiréis aquí, sacareis un papelito, y la persona que éste escrita en él, será vuestra pareja, si sale vuestro mismo nombre, dejáis el papel y cogéis otro.

ei ei! Y para que será nuestra pareja? Que aremos? –pregunto desde abajo Naruto, estaba entusiasmado.-

calla! No me cortes… cof! Coff! Como iba diciendo, las parejas serán para hacer un concurso de baile, claro, los profesores también participaremos, el jurado seremos; yo, Ibiki, Shizune, y mas profesores junto con nosotros. El concurso durara como… unas tres canciones, cuando estas acaben, diremos la pareja ganadora. ¿Conformes? Si no lo están, se aguantan. –dejó el micro y cogió una hoja muy larga con la lista de nombres.- os llamaremos por la lista que hay aquí de invitados…

Y así fueron subiendo los chicos y chicas ilusionados.

Ino sube por favor! –Cuando Ino llegó, cogió el papel y lo sacó, Tsunade le ordenó que lo leyera en voz alta.-

por dios! No puede ser! ME TOCA CON CHOUJI! –la chica dijo esto con un toque… entre enfadado y triste, quería tener a Sasuke de pareja.- no quiero! Y mi Sasuke-kun que?

te jodes Ino-cerda! –dijo Sakura desde abajo del escenario.- "inner: wajajajaja! Sasuke con… Naruto! A ver si al final hubo lío en su casa! Jijiji!"

calla frentuda! A ti no te hablo! –Ino bajó del escenario con lagrimotas en los ojos.-

Naruto! –Todos pusieron la vista en el kitsune que estaba la lado del Uchiha.- coge el papel –dijo cuando el Uzumaki estaba arriba preparado.-

Cuando lo cogió…

O.o… por dios! Con Sakura-chan! –al escuchar eso, a Sasuke el corazón se le aceleró, él sabia que Naruto había estado enamorado de ella¿y si ese sentimiento volvía a crecer en su corazón¿Naruto ya no le querría? Sintió miedo.-

nooooo! Yo quería ir con Lee! No hay derecho! TT.TT –todos miraron a Sakura y esta enmudeció por completo.- no… es que… quiero preguntarle algo y como no lo encuentro por aquí, pues… si bailaba con él… se lo podría preguntar… jejeje… -la chica rió nerviosamente, y desde la otra punta del estadio, sonó una voz.-

Sakura-san! Ya voy!

Lee! No me dejes solo! T.T –dijo Gay muy disgustado.-

Kakashi!

Cuando Kakashi subió, y sacó el papel, le salió un nombre bastante odiado por él…

no… no puede ser! ME A TOCADO CON GAYYYY! TTOTT –Iruka que estaba en la pista, se puso a temblar, no quería que nadie tocara a su Kakashi, aunque se pelearon, Iruka seguía amando al ninja copia, por eso se sentía idiota.-

Iruka!

Iruka subió con la cabeza gacha, metió la mano dentro de la caja y sacó un papelito pequeño.

profesor Sakurada –(NA: es inventado ahora explicaré como es… :P).-

Profesor: Sakurada Eishi edad: 24 años aspecto físico: pelo larguito, de color rubio por los hombros, piel blanquecina, ojos marrones, sonrisa blanca, bonita.

Aspecto síquico: se piensa que es el mejor, va manoseando a las chicas cada vez que puede, es divertido, le gusta llamar la atención, y cuando le dan la vara se enfada con rapidez. Es simpático aunque si tiene pareja es muy celoso, es muy posesivo con sus cosas. (NA: en realidad e descrito a uno d mi clase XD)

Kakashi tuvo muchos celos, estaba a punto de estallar por furia, sabía que Eishi no era gay, pero Iruka si, y si se enamoraba de Eishi, se olvidaría de él para siempre, y la poca esperanza que hay en el corazoncito de Kakashi se esfumaría.

Cuando todas las parejas estaban hechas, las principales que llamaron mas la atención fueron: kakashi y Gay, Iruka y Eishi, Naruto y Sakura, Lee y neji, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

En el momento que las parejas estaban reunidas, empezó la música, la primera canción era pop muy marchosa y divertida. Cuando acabaron la primera canción todos esperaban la segunda.

"-Naruto… por favor… no te fijes mucho en Sakura! Por favor!-" –se decía Sasuke para sí mismo.-

"-Eishi de mierda! Como le pongas un dedito a mi querido Iruka… TE MATARÉ!-" –Kakashi a cada minuto que pasaba estaba mas furioso y en cuanto a Gay….-

Kakashi, que conste que esto lo hago por mi querido alumno que quiero que vea mis grandes pasos de baile! Jojojojo!

De repente la segunda canción comenzó, era de discoteca, ni pop ni na, era DJ y ahí tenían que bailar (los que sabían) Break Dance. Claro que, para Lee eso fue chupado, empezó a hacer piruetas, y Neji seguía mirándolo, y se quedó parado observando a Lee.

"-que jilipollas es cuando quiere… yo no bailo mas…"

Dicho eso Neji paró de bailar y se quedó mirando a su compañero de equipo.

la pareja de Lee y Neji está descalificada! Por favor, apartaos de la pista!

pe-pero… Tsunade-sama¿Por qué?

porque tu pareja a parado de bailar en señal de rechazo.

Cuando Lee se fue triste de la pista, empezó la tercera canción… era romántica, se notaba por el ritmo, lenta y con paso calmado. Tsunade ordenó algo a las parejas.

quiero veros bien pegaditos! Como buenas parejas que sois! Venga! –Ordenó con el micro en la mano.-

Todas las parejas obedecieron menos la de Kakashi, ninguno de los dos quería acercarse, se daban asco mutuamente.

ni pensarlo! Imposible! No me hagas vomitar! BLUERGH! Demasiado tarde! –Gay no vomitó izo una cara para hacer le ruido pero no lo hizo de verdad.-

jeje! Lo mismo digo…

pareja; Kakashi y Gay queda descalificada! Por favor iros de la pista y… dejar de hacer tonterías!

La canción seguía sonando, Naruto estaba pegado a Sakura, y los dos estaban cansados de bailar, pero querían llegar al final. Sasuke con Shikamaru… hace mucho que los han descalificado por culpa de Shikamaru, se quejaba demasiado con "que problemático… es un royo!" y así acabaron, en la banqueta mirando las escenas de las parejas. La pareja de Iruka aguantaba mucho, Eishi y Iruka iban bien coordinados, bailaban muy bien los dos juntos. Después de un rato las unicas parejas que quedaban en pie fueron; Naruto y Sakura Iruka y Eishi. La canción acabó, y los jueces se pusieron a hablar, mientras las parejas que estaban siendo juzgadas hablaban entre ellas.

waw! Iruka-sensei! bailaba muy bien!

jajaja! Bueno, tan bien… no creo –"lo hubiera hecho mejor si hubiera estado con Kakashi, y no con este… maricón, metro sexual!"- vosotros también habéis bailado muy bien, chicos. –les guiña un ojo.-

gracias! –dice Sakura feliz del comentario de su ex profesor, había llegado a la final y Ino no, había ganado una batalla entre dos chicas.- "inner: te jodes ino-cerdaaaa!"

silencio! –la sala enmudeció.- los ganadores del concurso han sido… Iruka y Eishi! Venir a buscar el premio! Vosotros también Naruto y Sakura, por supuesto también hay algo para los segundos!

Cuando todos subieron al escenario, trajeron un ramo de flores que Tsunade le dio a Iruka, una caja de bombones para Eishi junto con una botella de champán para los dos (Eishi y Iruka) en cambio a Sakura y a Naruto les dieron un diploma muy bonito, una carta a cada uno, y un ramo de flores para cada uno, los dos diferentes entre sí.

bien… ahora la pareja que a quedado segunda… podéis bajar, pero los ganadores no, aun tenéis un trabajillo pendiente… -la Hokage dijo eso ultimo con cara de lujuria y diversión.- los ganadores como premio para todos nosotros… se darán un beso en la boca! –Kakashi palideció al igual que Iruka e Eishi, ninguno de los tres quería.- venga! Lo esperamos con ansias! Jujuju…!

Cuando las cabezas de Iruka y Eishi se acercaban a Kakashi le entró miedo, y cuando vio que los labios de su Iruka iban a tocar con los de Eishi… su cuerpo reaccionó solo y salió disparado hacía el escenario con chackra acumulado en la mano. Cuando llegó le dio un puñetazo a la pareja de baile de su koi, y este, salió disparado.

Kakashi! –gritó Tsunade.- ¿se puede saber que haces! –salió de un salto con chackra en los pies y fue a coger a Eishi.-

Ka…Kakashi… -alrededor de Kakashi y Iruka salió una nube de humo, y cuando esta se dispersó no había rastro de ninguno.-

do-donde… ¿Estamos? –Iruka miró a su alrededor.-

en mi casa –Kakashi apareció de un rincón de la habitación oscuro.-

La habitación de Kakashi estaba muy cambiada, estaba muy ordenada y limpia. Las estanterías ordenadas con los pergaminos y libros de su colección, el suelo suave, (el suelo es de ese que parece alfombra no se como se llama), lo habían lavado todo, la cama hecha muy bien, unas cortinas de un color plateado se mecían con el viento que entraba por la ventana haciendo olas con su tela fina y suave.

esta… muy cambiada… tu casa… -Iruka lo miró para después añadir.- ¿por que le pegaste ese puñetazo a Eishi?

no me podía aguantar… verte con aquel… maricón… me daba mucha rabia… tan pegados, tan juntos, tan… coordinados…parecíais una pareja de verdad… yo… Iruka… -se sentó al lado de Iruka.- yo… cuando nos peleamos y te fuiste de mi casa… sentí mucho miedo… no quería que te fueras, y no quería que te besaras con ese idiota! Yo… -Iruka notó que Kakashi le quería decir algo importante pero le costaba y le ayudó como pudo.-

tranquilo, respira hondo…

yo… Iruka… yo te amo… no puedes irte! -Iruka se quedó mirando las gotitas y marcas oscuras que iban quedando en el suelo, mientras Kakashi estaba de rodillas con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo de cuatro patas. No se lo podía creer… Kakashi… le quería… le quería…

**(Iruka pov's) **

Kakashi me dijo que me quería… no se… que hacer… yo lo amo tanto… pero… no creo que el a mi… me dijo que no hace algún tiempo, podría estar mintiendo ahora… necesito una prueba… pero… me da tanta pena ahora que… ¿Cómo se lo pido? Kakashi cuando cenó no dijo nada y se fue a la habitación, Iruka lo siguió con el pijama, se acostaron los dos juntitos, cada uno en un extremo de la cama, pero Iruka que se esperaba algo diferente, recibió un abrazo muy calido y cariñoso¿Kakashi le estaba demostrando su amor? Seguro que si.

te amo Iruka… de verdad… créeme… por favor…

te creo Kakashi… yo… siento lo mismo… -ahí Kakashi besó a Iruka… le pareció gloria… había esperado tanto por eso….-

**_Y la noche ha vuelto, _****_  
_****_es mi gran momento, _****_  
_****_en mis sueños estaré contigo _****_  
_****_seré para ti más que un amigo _****_  
_****_pidiendo a esta larga noche _****_  
_****_que no me deje vivir solo _****_  
_****_que seamos por siempre uno _****_  
_****_sintiendo mi cuerpo junto a tu cuerpo._**

**(final Iruka pov's) **

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En una casa mas alejada, dos chicos jóvenes dormían placidamente, uno era de pelo rubio rebelde, ojos azules y piel morena, el otro pelo oscuro ojos negros y piel blanca. Los dos dormían en la misma cama… juntitos… abrazados.

Sasuke… te quiero mucho… mucho, mucho, mucho… eres mío… ooohhh… ramen… miooooo! -decía entre sueños el Uzumaki.- (NA: pasa de sasuke al ramen… U.Uu XD)

**_Vi tu alma entre mis sueños, y esta divagaba,_**

**_Buscando mis besos, y intentando que yo te dijera _**

"**_Te quiero"_**

Naruto… Zz… yo también te quiero… mucho…

Parecía que iban con el mismo sueño, era gracioso verlos. (NA: siento poner tantos poemas, pero es que esto de estar enamorada… es la lexe! òó XD)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En la orilla de un río se encontraban una chica de ojos blancos, y un chico de pelo rojizo, los dos estaban sentados mirando los cabales del agua. Hinata tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Gaara, y este le tocaba suavemente el pelo, la Hyuuga se lo había dejado largo, y le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, le quedaba muy bien suelto, o eso pensaba Gaara.

que bonito el río… Gaara… me lo e pasado muy bien hoy… gracias. –le da un beso en la mejilla.-

**(Gaara pov's) **

Hinata… es tan dulce conmigo… la quiero abrazar y no soltarla nunca.

Como un ángel.

La luz del cielo, resplandeciente ante el sol, fuerte ante todo… es ella, ella es… Hinata Hyuuga! Mi ángel recibido, mi luz, la vida, mis sentimientos… mi niña… y nadie… nadie… conseguirá arrebatármela.

yo también me lo e pasado muy bien, gracias a ti. –Hinata subió la cabeza para mirar a Gaara a los ojos, este, le besó la frente.- te quiero mucho. –sonríe.-

jeje… te contaré un secreto… antes, cuando no sabíamos nada de nuestro amor, cuando fuimos a comprar yo desebaba… deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que tu sonrieras, lo quería de verdad, por eso me esforzaba tanto.

eeeemmmm… ¿en serio? –la besa, tiernamente, con cariño.-

**(final Gaara pov's)**

**_Continua! _**

Miaru: bueno, aquí estaba la fiesta… U.U jolin… esto… es agotador… XD bueno, los reviews los pondré en le proximo cap, si no os importa U.U, espero que os aya gustado! ala! Ahí queda! Hasta la proxima! o x cierto Sasuke y Naruto no lo acn en el baño, se me olvido decir q salen dl lavabo y se qdan en el comedor sorryyyyy, (en el cap 4 digo…) P.D: pondre un rinconcito para todos vosotros... epero q os guste, estara en el proximo cap o byes kisses! _**reviews **_onegai!

_Miaru_


	6. ¡¿SALVADORES!

capitulo6¡¿salvadores!

El día siguiente llegaba con la salida del sol, las casas se iluminaban con sus rayos, los gallos cantaban, era domingo y nadie tenía nada que hacer, menos tres chicos jóvenes, que estaban esperando en un puente encima de un río.

jooops! Kakashi llega otra vez tarde! Toda la vida igual… -suspiro.- "inner: mierdaaaaa! Kakashi ven ya! Jodeeeeerrr! Cuando venga le arrearé un buen mamporro en la cabeza!" –la inner de Sakura estaba rebosante de energía, estaba a tope.-

si… -dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al unísono.-

"-ui ui… estos dos coinciden mucho en muchas cosas… aquí hay lío seguro! Jijiji" –pensó la peli rosada.-

chicos! Siento el retraso! Es que un autobús estaba a punto de atropellar a una gallina! –Dijo el ex maestro encima de la copa de un árbol, con una mano en la sien.-

una gallina? –"inner: como que una gallina? Ven que ya veras tu gallinas en vez de estrellas! Aaaarrrrgh! SAN-NAROOOO!"

anou sa anou sa, Kakashi, hoy es domingo, porque tenemos que ir a una misión? –"yo quería ir con MI sasukito por ahí!" -dijo molesto Naruto.-

Naruto… la misión de hoy es una emergencia, nos han comunicado que a las afueras de Konoha, en el bosque, hay una cuidad perdida, donde supuestamente vivía una civilización desconocida hasta el momento. Tenemos que ir a investigar, según fuentes dicen que han visto a un grupo del Akats… -Kakashi pensó unos momentos, si decía que el grupo habían visto era del Akatsuki, Sasuke se iría solo y no dejaría hacer bien la misión.- a un grupo de ninjas misteriosos.

¿y por que tiene que ir el grupo 7? Que vaya otro! –se quejó Sasuke un poco enojado.-

Sasuke… vuestros compañeros ya están allí… ----'''

…¬¬'… vale, vamos… -dijo Naruto.-

Mientras iban por el bosque y se dirigían a la zona del la civilización, Sakura se cayó a un lago de barro, Naruto tropezó con una liana que colgaba de una rama de un árbol y cayó a una especie de… arenas movedizas, y Sasuke que fue a ayudarlo, no pudo porque le salió una bestia salvaje de entre las zarzas, mientras Kakashi leía un libro en la rama de un árbol.

AAAAARGH! AYUDARMEEEEE! SASUKE-KUUUUN AYUDAMEEEEEE! –gritaba una histérica Sakura dentro del barro, intentaba salir, pero se resbalaba y cada vez estaba mas lejos de la orilla de ese charco, mas bien río.- (NA: XD)

SASUKEEEEE! QUE ME MUEROOOOO! ME METO EN LAS ARENAAAAASSS! KAKASHI HAZ ALGOOOOOO! QUE ME AHO…GLU GLU GLU… GLU GLU! ZAFUKE –con barro en la boca y hundido hasta el labio inferior.- ZAFUKE! AFUFAME! QUE ME FUEFO! GLU GLU… AUFILIO… FOFAVO… -Naruto ya estaba hundido del todo, lo único que se le veía de él eran las puntas de su pelo.- traducción: sasuke! Ayúdame! Que me muero! Glu glu… auxilio… por favor… (eso las ultimas líneas)

**(Naruto pov's)**

Nooooo! Hay madre… virgencita santa, ayudameee! Por dios que me hundoooo! Sasuke… Sasuke…………………… Sasuke! Tengo miedo! Ayúdame! Por favor… -me abracé a mi mismo mientras pensaba.- pero de pronto Naruto sintió algo fresquito por la piel, era líquido y nada espeso, era agua! Debajo de las arenas movedizas había agua!

Que… que es eso? Agua? –abrí los ojos entre las burbujitas de agua, era un paisaje muy lindo, debajo de las arenas movedizas había un agua azulada, cristalina, transparente, era muy bonito. Naruto vio muchos peces debajo del agua, hasta se topó con un pulpo gigante, el pulpo que tenía malas pulgas, cuando notó que nuestro kitsune intentó pegarle un mordisco (los japoneses comen marisco), lo envolvió entero con sus tentáculos, a Naruto solo se le veía la cabeza, que resalía entre el cuerpo del pulpo.

plo dlios! Ungh pughpo gighantegh! Glu glu… -"coño! Que me vuelo a ahogar! Necesito salir de sus tentáculos! A mordiscos! Jijiji!"

Reuní todas las fuerzas posibles y empecé a abrir los tentáculos del pulpo, cuando podía salir de la celda que me había hecho el marisco gigante (XD), ice clones, vociferando:

"kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Salieron cuatro clones igualitos a mi, uno se quedó conmigo mientras los demás se iban a entretener al pulpo. El clon se me acercó y le cedí una mano, el empezó a hacer movimientos con la suya, y poco a poco se iba acumulando Chackra en la palma de mi mano. Era azul, y daba vueltas. El clon que me ayudó desapareció y los otros tres también, me acerqué rápidamente hacía el pulpo y le di con la mano en su punto débil. Este desapareció.

"-por dios! Ha ido de poco que no me come!" –(NA: XD).-

**(final Naruto pov's) **

Naruto iba subiendo poco a poco para salir a la superficie, le quedaba poco aire, no aguantaría mucho más de un minuto. Cuando llegó al barro sintió una barrera, era cristal, debajo del barro (o sea, encima de Naruto) se había materializado una capa de cristal, por el cristal se veía unos rayos de color lila por el contorno, por dentro los rayos eran negros.

El Uzumaki golpeó el cristal. Al cabo de unos minutos de estar dándole puñetazos, ya le salía sangre de la mano, y quedaba suspendida en el agua. Cuando vio su propia sangre, puso el puño por detrás de su hombro, y lo fue acercando al cristal para golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando lo iba a alcanzar, no llegó. Ni tocó el cristal, que salió despedido hacía abajo, y poco después de unos segundos a la velocidad que iba, chocó con algo sólido. Era roca, un monumento antiguo, o eso parecía. Cuando rebotó del suelo de esa especie de templo, y se quedó en medio del agua mirando el edificio de lejos, apareció algo alrededor de este, no era una barrera ni un cristal, al saber eso Naruto se quedó mas tranquilo (XD), se acercó y en vez de volver a salir despedido hacía arriba, se cayó, ya no flotaba en el agua como antes, ahora estaba envuelto de… aire! Era aire! La barrera que cubría el templo era una capa mezclada de aire y agua para poder estar en el templo y caminar por el! Podías respirar! Era fantástico, pensó Naruto.

que… que bonito! Wa… si Sasuke y yo hiciéramos aquí el amor, con los peces fuera… los PULPOS GIGANTES! –dijo eso ultimo resaltando la palabra.- y demás animales bonitos… sería como un sueño para mí…

Naruto miró hacía arriba, a la capa de barro, seguía el cristal allí… pero si quería enseñarle a Sasuke ese lugar debería traspasarlo como fuera… salió de la cúpula de aire (o sea del templo), y se dirigió al cristal manteniendo los pulmones llenos de oxigeno.

Cuando llegó al cristal le pegó otra vez puñetazos, esta vez mucho mas fuerte que antes, después de muchos intentos fallidos, consiguió romperlo con un puñetazo que casi le rompe todos los huesos de los dedos de la mano. Se adentró en el barro, y salió muy rápido, como una bala. Cuando bajó de los aires y aterrizó en los brazos de Kakashi, Sasuke fue el primero en ir a mirar el estado de su kitsune. Según Kakashi solo estaba un poco mareado por estar tanto rato sin respirar.

Sasuke! –Naruto se abrazó a su Uchiha con fuerza, ahora deseaba estar con él y nadie más, quería llevarlo a ese lugar, enseñárselo, Kakashi y Sakura se fueron a un lugar apartado, para dejar a la pareja sola. Además aun no había prisa por llegar al lugar de la misión, y si llegaban muy tarde, dirían que Kakashi se había retardado.-

usuratonkachi¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en salir! –Sasuke chilló mucho mientras sostenía al Uzumaki entre sus brazos, como en una boda.- yo… estaba… tenía… yo… tenía mucho miedo Naruto! Pensaba que ya te habías muerto! Que me dejarías!

idiota tu! Jilipollas! No moriré hasta ser Hokage y… -Naruto izo una pausa para mirar a Sasuke tiernamente.- hasta que no te haga el chico mas feliz del mundo… -le besa la frente.-

Naruto… -esboza una sonrisa.-

y de momento para hacerte feliz e descubierto una cosa… pero… tenemos que escaparnos de la misión… y no podemos volver después, quiero enseñártelo ahora! Òó –dijo Naruto sonriendo.-

mmmm… tengo una idea…

Naruto y Sasuke se acercaron a su compañera y su ex maestro, para comunicar algo.

Kakashi… hemos descubierto que… -Sasuke hablaba susurrando expresamente para disimular que no escuchará nadie mas aquello.- que hay unos ninjas que nos siguen desde hace rato, por sus vestimentas hemos sabido que son del sonido… son bastantes y se ven muy fuertes… Sakura y tu mejor que vayáis a la misión, Naruto y yo nos quedaremos.

¿y no sería mejor que luchará Kakashi? –Dijo la peli rosada un poco preocupada por sus amigos.-

no Sakura –dijo Sasuke.- si Kakashi se quedará no podríamos ir nosotros a la misión asignada, el profesor a de asistir aunque sea con un alumno para cumplir la misión, así que mejor nos quedamos Naruto y yo por tu seguridad, si nos quedáramos todos no podríamos hacer la misión y quedaría cancelada.

Sasuke tiene razón, Sakura, nos tenemos que ir, confío en vosotros chicos. –con su ojito feliz.-

si Kakashi! –dijo Naruto con pose de soldado hacía su general.-

Cuando el ex maestro y la peli rosada se fueron, Sasuke habló.

bueno, que me querías enseñar? –Ilusionado contento y a la vez divertido.-

pues… ven –se acerca a las arenas movedizas.- cuando las arenas esas me han abducido, e ido a parar a una especie de mar o río, total que me e topado con agua. Cuando e intentado romper el cristal que envuelve la parte inferior del barro e salido disparado hacía abajo, y e llegado a una especie de cúpula envuelta por una especie de mezcla entre agua y aire. Dentro de esa cúpula había un templo, e rebotado en él y e salido de ella, entonces e vuelto a entrar, dentro me e dado cuenta de que podía respirar y he pensado que te lo quería enseñar. –dijo el kitsune con una sonrisa en su rostro de oreja a oreja.-

en… ¿serio? No lo e entendido muy bien pero… ¿agua? A ver… podremos pasar de esta superficie a la de abajo del barro? Si te a costado salir, también nos costará entrar…

e roto el cristal… -Naruto puso una sonrisa pillina y sacó sus manos de detrás de la espalda. Sasuke se sorprendió, a Naruto le salían cascadas de sangre del puño.-

Por dios! Te lo tengo que curar! –cuando el Uchiha iba a coger la mano del kitsune para poder curarla bien, este la apartó, no le gusta que le curasen las heridas. Después de eso, Sasuke puso una cara enojada y cogió el puño de Naruto, por culpa de la sangre no se veía ningún corte, ni nada, ninguna herida, pero igualmente se puso a lamer el puño de SU Naruto con mucho cariño.- ya esta, mas o menos… ponte algo, una venda o un trozo de ropa.

Cuando lo hizo se pusieron en marcha para entrar a las arenas movedizas, primero lo hizo Sasuke después cogió la mano de Naruto y le ayudó a bajar. Cuando se estaban hundiendo, Naruto se abrazó fuertemente a su koi, tenía miedo por lo mal que lo había pasado la vez anterior. Cogieron aire y cerraron la boca para no tragarse el barro. Cuando estuvieron debajo, dentro del barro, sintieron muy rápidamente algo fresco, Naruto ya sabía que era y Sasuke se lo imaginaba. Los dos abrieron los ojos a la vez, Sasuke alucinó, era un paisaje de mar precioso, era muy bello. Naruto dejó de abrazar a Sasuke y le cogió la mano para nadar y llevarlo al templo, en poco tiempo llegaron, Naruto soltó la mano del Uchiha y entró dentro de la cúpula, el Uchiha seguía alucinando mientras el kitsune le hacía gestos con la mano para que entrara, cuando atravesó la capa, se cayó al suelo de culo. Naruto estaba detrás suyo de pie, mientras ayudaba a Sasuke, miró detrás de sí mismo y vio que habían columnas para entrar al templo.

eeemmm… entramos? –Señalando con el dedo índice la entrada.- jeje!

claro! Vamos!

**(Sasuke pov's)**

Naruto se puso delante de mí empujándome con mi mano cogida, se notaba que estaba emocionado, bueno, mas bien diría contento. Llegamos a un gran portal, todos decorado con animales y símbolos; un dragón (del fuego), todos y cada uno de los símbolos de los países (el de la ola el del fuego etc.), también estaban escritos unos símbolos desconocidos.

intentamos abrirla? –le digo a Naruto con una sonrisa.-

juju… claro… jijijiji! –me sonríe zorrunamente.-

Cuando conseguimos abrir la puerta; 5 Narutos y yo, todos los bunshins desaparecen, alucino…

que… ¿que es esto! Es… el paisaje del cuadro de Ichiraku! Que… -"¿Estoy alucinando! Que hace el paisaje del cuadro del puesto de ramen aquí¿Estoy soñando?"- Na-Naruto… esto es un sueño¿no?

pues… no lo creo… -en ese momento Naruto me pega un puñetazo, en la cara muy fuerte.- te a dolido?

…te matoooo! Baka incompetente! Usuratonkachi! Usurabaka! A dolido mucho! –le digo con la mano en la mejilla.-

aaaaa! Lo siento! Sumanai! Lo siento… ¿me perdonas? –Naruto puso una carita que Sasuke no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios.- que… ¿haces?

no lo ves baka? –intento quitarle la polera a Naruto, el se deja. Cuando la chaqueta del rubio va fuera, le voy pasando las manos por el pecho hasta llegar al ombligo (NA: ya me puse lujuriosa… U.Uu), me encanta su piel morena, se ve irresistiblemente tentadora. Paso de su ombligo a sus muslos lentamente, los acaricio sobre el pantalón, después dejo una mano acariciando su trasero, y con la otra libre, busco el cierre del pantalón, el cierre mágico que me llevará de nuevo a terrenos explorados anteriormente. Cuando los pantalones se los quito y queda en boxers, se ruboriza mucho, no lo entiendo, si ya le e visto el cuerpo…-Naruto… ¬¬ ya te e visto no hace falta que te pongas así… U.Uu

…Sasuke… para… no… mira… -señala hacía unos matorrales, algo se movía entre ellos, salgo de encima de Naruto, me levanto y voy hacía los hierbajos, los aparto y veo…-

"-¿Qué…?"

**(final Sasuke pov's)**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi… Sasuke y Naruto¿estarán bien?

seguro… jijiji! Dejémoslos que se diviertan…

que? Que se diviertan?

a! no quería decir… esto… peleando! Que se diviertan peleando! uu –dijo disimulando.- "pero que va a ser luchando! Si no nos han seguido! Se han ido para estar juntos! Jujuju… me alegro por ellos, son felices."

jeje! Si…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke! Son gnomos! Que… ¿que hacen? –de pronto todos los animalitos se abrazaron a Sasuke.- ei! Dejar de abrazarle! Fuera! Salir! –Naruto se metió entre todos ellos y abrazó a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, sin dejar que los gnomos se acercaran a él.- fueraaaaa! Es mio!

jajajaja! Venir! –una chica silbó y todos los gnomos fueron hacía ella.- que gracioso!

Naruto y Sasuke se giraron, una chica de pelo castaño flotaba sobre el agua, tenía los ojos amarillos, la piel entre blanca y morena, y el pelo le llegaba por debajo del culo, llevaba un vestido blanco, estaba mojado casi era transparente, era corto por detrás y se iba haciendo mas largo a medida que iba a la pierna hasta quedar en punta. (NA: si kieren saber exactamente como es al final del fic lo pondre detalladamente, si kieren U.U) también tenía las orejas en punta, las piernas largas y bonitas.

hola! Me llamo Oner! Vosotros sois Sasuke y Naruto¿no? Encantada de conoceros! –sonríe.-

oye! Tus animales felpudos, maracas peludas, se han abalanzado a mi querido y amado Sasuke! Como lo vuelvan a hacer… no me ago cargo de mis acciones! –de pronto el uzumaki notó algo en su pierna, era un gnomo hembra (vamos una gnoma! XD), la pequeña se agarraba fuertemente a la pierna del kitsune, y no quería soltarlo.- ei ei… ¿Qué haces? –la gnoma se subió por el costado de Naruto hasta llegar a su hombro, y se quedó allí, y de repente siguió subiendo hasta quedar en la cabeza del chico.- ei! Que me cabeza no es una cama! Sal de ahí!

jajajaja! Déjala! Le gustas! –Dijo Oner.- eso es bueno, tranquilo, no te hará nada.

en serio? Entonces me la quedo!

eeemm… Naruto… no estamos en una tienda de animales, eh? Oye… a todo esto…

da igual te la puedes quedar , dime…

¿como sabes como nos llamamos? –pregunto Sasuke intrigado.-

jejeje! Seguidme… -con la mano hace una señal como diciendo que la siguieran.-

Fueron atravesando el bosque espeso, (Naruto ya iba vestido e?), hasta que llegaron a una especie de poblado, las casa estaban hechas con ramas de árboles y mas cosas. Al lado del pueblecito pasaba el río de la cascada que habían visto antes (como la del cuadro), ahí habían mujeres, y chicas jóvenes lavando ropa, todas eran diferentes pero llevaban las orejas puntiagudas, igual que Oner. La chica se dirigió al río y fue a hablar con otra chica, Naruto y Sasuke la siguieron.

hola Airen! –saluda.-

hola Oner! Eeemmm… quienes son estos? –desconfiadamente.-

tranquila, son Naruto y Sasuke… jejeje!

Airen era una chica de pelo rubio también por el culo, los ojos los tenía azul claro tirando a grises, (igual que yo ) llevaba una camisa y encima un vestido color morado, en el hombro llevaba un pájaro nunca visto, era de colores variados, azul, púrpura, y morado también, los ojos los tenía rojos cereza, era raro pero bello.

Sa-Sasuke y Naruto! Están aquí! Han llegado! Papa! Han llegado! Nuestros salvadores están aquí!

salvadores? –Dicen Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: aquí lo dejo acabar! Òó lo hago para dejar la intriga… :D jejeje! Bueno, pues esto continua! A lo mejor de mi mente aparecen otras cosas y hago varios caps mas… estoy entusiasmada! Y tranquilos, porque aunque esto vaya… así, en medio de esto habrá lemon no os preocupéis jijijiji! "inner: que malas somos… uy… cuidado porque abra lemon del mio… jujuju…" (la escritora saca una libreta de no se sabe donde y en la portada pone "material no apto para menores" y empieza a leer, y a escribir) muajajaja! Ya veran! Bueno, los reviews… donde se fueron! O.o Se me escaparon! A no… están en aquella caja guardaditos… menos mal! Q susto! Trankilos q los cuido muy bn los reviewitos… XD weno aki espacio d paranoias d la escritora:

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o paranoias o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: chicos esta escena esta mal hecha, en la próxima poner mas sentimientos! –dice la escritora a los actores en una sala un tanto… rara, con chimenea y unos sillones dond cabn varias personas.-

Sasuke Naruto: si! –a la vez.-

Miaru: bueno… contestaremos reviews… chicos sentaros en los sillones –Miaru se sienta en un sillon en frente de la chimenea y lo mismo hacen los actores del fic.- empiezo: -en la pared de detrás de ellos (la paralela a la chimenea), aparece una pantalla gigante donde aparece la escritura de un review.-

**Maca-chan15: **maca-chan15… q me pones en el review? O.O weno me lo supongo XD arigato x el review, aunq sea raro!

Todos los actores: gracias por el review!

Sasuke & Naruto: nos encanto hacer las escenas SasuNaru… muack! –se dan un beso en la boca, delante de todos.-

después de este momento pasamos a otro review… n.nU –otra carta en la pantallita.-

**Ankin**: po………… jejeje, a ti me parece q te envie el cap 5 x el msn, no? Weno weno, arigato ankiiiin!

**Ally-Tsukasa**jajajaja! T dio trauma cn ellos? Yo tmb los amo muxo a stos dos… sasunaru arribaaaa! Bueno, arigato por el review! n-n

Naruto & Sasuke: jijijijijijiji…

**Blue-Azul-Acero**muxas gracias! Claro! Pareja sasunaru es la mejooooooorrrrrr! Aparte de unas cuantas mas… jejeje! Arigato por el review!

**Ankin**aaaaankiiiiin! Olas! Jajajaja! Aki e continuao! Enga espero q sigas escribiendo tus fics! Arigato por el review! n-n

**hermi17**olaaas! Si a estado lindisimo! n-n espero q tus fics queden muy monos tmb, arigato por le revieeeew!

weeeeeno… po los reviews acabados… -coge la caja la pone boca abajo y no sale nada.- TT.TT chicos a ensayar los guiones del siguiente cap! Engaaaa!

todos: si! Òó

Miaru: bien… yo seguiré con esto… (saca de nuevo su libreta donde pone "material no apto para menores" y lee.- oooohhh! O.o no sabia q se podia acr eso…………… uy… sasunaru peligra ante el lemon!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Momento de paranoias acabado… u.uU bueno, espero q os aya gustado mi rinconcito "paranoias" en cada cap d ahora en adelante abra una cosa d estas… jijiji! Aunque esto de aquí arriba no dice na, los proximos serán mas wenos… jujuju… hasta la próxima! Gracias a todos! P.D: en los reviews me podeis decir si sigo las paranoias plis? JA NEEEE!

_Miaru_


	7. Capitulo7: cosas raras

Miaru: e vuelto! (hac una pirueta) O.O… me quedó un pokito mal la entrada¿no? XD weno ya toy aki! Weeeeeeeeeeeno, aki el cap 7… paparaparapapa! Tralaralaralarala! Libreeeeee! Fiu! (se pone a dar weltas x el plató bailando) eh? Estabais aki? No me mireis! Fuera camara mala! (sale un cartelito delante de la camara q pone "os dejo cn el cap, los personages de Naruto no me pertenecen…") el de la camara: se a dao la fuga…

Capitulo7: cosas raras…

_Recordemos:_

_-Sa-Sasuke y Naruto! Están aquí! Han llegado! Papa! Han llegado! Nuestros salvadores están aquí!_

_-salvadores? –Dicen Sasuke y Naruto al unísono.-_

Airen entró en una cabaña mas grande que las demás, cuando estuvo dentro empezó a decir cosas en voz alta como "papa! Nuestros salvadores… están aquí! Sal! Míralos!" al final un hombre alto, moreno, con el pelo por el cuello color castaño, y los ojos lilas, apareció de entre la puerta de la cabaña.

Sasuke y Naruto? –pregunta seriamente.-

eeeemmm… va a ser que si señor! Jeje! –dice Naruto alegremente.-

no te dirijas a mi con señor¿tan mayor me ves?

uy… no se… usted sabrá… u –"joer… que mala leche tiene este tipo… mejor no lo ago enfadar…".-

solo tengo 24 años idiotaaaaa! Aaarg! Mocoso impertinente! Seguro que tu eres Uzumaki Naruto?

que si! Òó y no me llames idiota! Viejo! –dice enojado.-

¿que me has llamado!

lo que has oido! –girando la cabeza hacía el lado para dar a entender que está enfadado.-

mocoso! –y mientras esos dos entablaban una relación… bastante fuerte… Sasuke por su parte…-

El Uchiha mientras veía a esos dos pelearse como críos, notó algo en la pierna, miró hacía abajo y se encontró con los ojos azules y mezclados con lila de una niña, tenía el pelo azulado, lo llevaba largo, le llegaba por las piernas, llevaba una especie de kimono rosa en general, lo que no era rosita era rojo, las orejas también las tenía puntiagudas. De su espalda salían unas pequeñas alas blancas, parecía tener entre 7 y 9 años, era bella, para lo pequeña que era.

hola… -tímidamente.- me llamo Kioko… -se sonrojó, y puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque nerviosa.-

eeemmm… hola… me llamo Uchiha Sasuke… encantado –se queda mirando la niña… es rara, pero linda.-

¿te puedo enseñar una cosa? –ilusionada y siempre tímida.-

claro… Naruto me voy con esta niña a dar una vuelta! Eeehhh… me escuchas? Naruto? –no hubo respuesta por parte del chico.- pues ala, luego nos vemos! e iremos con Kakashi y Sakura.

QUE SI! VIEJO FEO BORRACHO! ALCOHOLICO! –gritó feroz el Uzumaki.-

COMO QUE VIEJO ALCOHOLICO! TU MOCOSO IMPERTINENTE! NO ME HAGAS REIR! QUE TIENES UNA PINTA DE JILIPOLLAS! SEGURO QUE NO TIENES NI NOVIA Y SI LA TIENES ES TODO UNA FARSA! PORQUE NO CREO QUE NADIE SE PUEDA ENAMORAR DE TI! IMPERTINENTE! –dijo el hombre ya muy cabreado, a Naruto eso le sentó muy mal¿tan feo era? Sasuke siempre decía que era el mas lindo, pero… ¿y si el viejo tenía razón¿y si todo fuera una farsa? y si eso fuera¿Qué podía hacer él? El amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Sasuke¿este hacía lo mismo¿Lo amaba de veras? El Uzumaki se puso con la cabeza gacha mientras todos los aldeanos del pueblecito perdido miraban la escena con atención, mientras el chico rubio se alejaba de allí con una sonrisa falsa y se dirigía al río para lavarse las lagrimas, mientras Airen se le acercaba.-

lo siento, es que normalmente nunca hacen enfadar a mi padre, es el jefe de la tribu y… -se disculpa la chica.-

no! Tranquila! No es culpa tuya! Es que lo chinché demasiado… -intenta sonreír, en un intento fallido.-

mmm… ven! –la chica le coge de la mano y lo empuja, incitándole a correr cada vez mas rápido.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

mira mira! Por aquí! –una niña pequeña, que le llegaba por la cintura, con el pelo volándole hacía atrás por el viento.-

Iban caminando por un camino de tierra, al rededor de este, había un pasto de hierba fresca y verde (NA: vamos, Heidi! XD), alrededor del pasto no se veía nada, era todo sin árboles, solo hierba meciéndose al ritmo del viento, daba tranquilidad. Pronto el Uchiha como buen ninja que era, con su vista divisó un campo mucho mas diferente, era de colores, todos los colores imaginados. Hasta había claveles plateados, y rosas, verdes claro, también habían flores de color negro que daban su toque entre todas estas.

que… ¿Qué es este lugar? Es… precioso…

a que zi? Mi hermana me lo enseñó hace unos días! Estuvimos aquí mirando las estrellas toda la noze! –dijo la niña tímidamente, con las manos detrás entrelazadas entre sí, y moviéndose, con los hombros de adelante hacía atrás.-

Sasuke miró muy tiernamente a la niña, se parecía a él de pequeño, siempre diciendo cosas buenas de su hermano, en este caso, hermana.

¿a si? Y ¿como lo pasaste? –preguntó interesadamente para alegrar a la pequeña.-

muy bien! Mi tata me izo esta corona de flores! -saca una corona con claveles azules, lilas, y verdes muy claro.-

¿pero no dices que fue hace unos días¿¿¿Como es que las flores no se han secado? –Preguntó el Uchiha anonadado por la imagen de la diadema.-

no! Dice mi hermana que aquí las flores nunca se marchitan! Perduran para siempre, como el primer día que nacen, y no mueren! Por eso este pasto con el paso de los años se a llenado rápidamente de florez! –dice muy alegremente.-

ooohhh! Jejeje! Es muy bonita la diadema… -coge la diadema y se la pone a la niña en la cabeza sobre su pelo azulado.- jeje!

gracias! –la niña mira por detrás de Sasuke y ve algo, rápidamente, sale corriendo y diciendo cosas.- tataaaaa! Tata Akariiii! Holaaaa! Mira! La diadema! –la chica coge a su hermana pequeña y se la pone con la cabeza en el hombro y el cuerpo delante del suyo propio.-

Kioko! Te he dicho que no vayas con desconocidos! No es seguro! No lo vuelvas a hacer! –le regañó la hermana mayor.-

pero Akari tati! Este es Sasuke Uchiha! Nuestro salvador! Y ha venido junto con Uzumaki Naruto! Otro de nuestros salvadores! –la niña bajó de los brazos de su hermana y fue corriendo hacía Sasuke, cuando llegó, se agarró fuertemente a la pierna, y no la soltaba por nada.- (NA: anda que yo iba a coger solo la pierna………… jijiji! XD)

Sa-Sasuke Uchiha¡¿El Uchiha de verdad! –Akari se puso delante de Sasuke, lo inspeccionó con la mirada y luego fue dando vueltas a su alrededor, y después le agarró un poco de carne de las mejillas, para seguido ponerse detrás de él y…-

auch! Me has pellizcado el culo¡¿Que haces! Como se entere Naruto te mata! –gritó Sasuke enojado, rápidamente se fue del lugar, muy enfadado.-

jejeje, tiene carácter… se nota que es tal y como lo describió… -ahí la chica no pudo decir el nombre, su hermana imploraba que la hicieran caso.-

Akari tati… ¿por que no vamos a hablar con Naruto? –la niña esbozó una sonrisa muy alegremente.-

claro Kioko, vamos, estará en el poblado. Jeje! –y así las dos hermanas se fueron del lugar.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke ya estaba en el poblado, era rápido, muy rápido gracias a todos los entrenamientos que izo de joven. Miró a su alrededor y no había ni rastro de Naruto, rápidamente se metió en la cabaña mas grande y le preguntó al jefe.

que si e visto a ese niñato? –dice molesto.-

se llama Naruto! Digo… sabe donde esta?

si… -el hombre ya sabía que Sasuke tenía un carácter fuerte, se lo habían comentado.- se fue con mi hija a algún lado, el sitio en concreto no lo se…

Airen? La chica aquella rubia?

si

mmm… Gracias, adiós –Sasuke va rápidamente a buscar a su koi, sabe perfectamente que a Naruto le gustan las chicas, y eso era malo, ya que estaba con una.- joder… mierda! Yo quería enseñarle el campo de flores! _es que como antes no hicimos nada…_ -esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz muy bajita, casi ni se escuchó.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

mira mira! Ahí está! –la chica con su dedo índice señalo algo de delante.-

que… ¿es la cascada del cuadro! Que… bonita… -se quedó mirándola un rato, era hermosa.-

No se había dado cuenta de que aún, iban cogidos de la mano, Airen y él tenían los dedos entrelazados, habían corrido por el bosque, y Naruto rápidamente se soltó.

a! a… lo… lo siento –dice la chica.-

no pasa nada… -ruborizado.-

mira, hay algo mejor, ven… -la chica va pasando el río por encima de las piedras que sobre salían del agua, esta, era cristalina y dejaba ver la multitud de peces diferentes que nadaban felices. Cuando llegaron delante de la cascada, el agua les salpicaba en la cara, la chica puso sus manos en alto, y la cascada izo una especie de cortina para pasar, Naruto pasó primero a petición de la chica, luego fue ella y cerró la cascada.-

wow! Estamos dentro de la cascada! Que bonito!

je! Si! –esboza una sonrisa.-

Airen, volvió a abrir los cortinajes de la cascada, y dijo a Naruto que se sentara al lado de ellas (las cortinas de agua), o sea, en la orilla. Naruto lo izo, era precioso, la vista desde los pies de la cascada era muy bonita. La chica sin que Naruto se diera cuenta se acercó mas a él y se puso a su lado.

eeeemmm… Naruto… ¿sabes por que estás aquí?

nop… -dice indiferente.-

¿te interesa? –dice sonriente.-

nop… -dice indiferente…-

oye… tu… ¿te has enamorado alguna vez? –le pregunta con curiosidad girándose para tenerlo de cara, Naruto hace lo mismo, y se miran fijamente a los ojos.-

si, ahora estoy muy enamorado de alguien, si lo perdiera, me volvería loco… -dice sonriendo feliz.-

aaaammm… ya veo…

y tu? -Pregunta.-

mmm… no… nunca… yo… -la chica no lo pudo evitar, puso su mano en la mejilla de Naruto y lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de él. Hasta que sus labios se juntaron, y Naruto no lo correspondió, pero tampoco lo rechazó, solo se quedó quieto por la impresión, no se lo esperaba.-

Cuando sus labios volvieron a estar libres de roces, unas hierbas de la orilla del río se movieron, los dos miraron hacía allí, pero como no se movieron de nuevo, no les hicieron caso. La chica volvió a coger al kitsune por la mano y lo arrastró hasta dentro de la cascada, cerrando las cortinas. En ese momento se volvieron a mover las hierbas de la orilla del río, de ellas salió alguien disparado hacía el interior de la cascada, pero tropezó y se hundió en el agua. (el río era bastante hondo)

Mientras dentro de los cortinajes de agua, una chica besaba a Naruto pero este quería separarse, no quería darse besos con ella, no quería.

sal! Airen! Sal o me veré obligado a pegarte! –Naruto la amenazó, pero de nada sirvió.-

si? Pegaras a una chica? –la chica rió pícaramente.-

sal! –Naruto tropezó con algo y calló encima de Airen sin querer, entonces fue que, desde fuera apareció alguien por la entrada a la especie de cueva que había detrás de las cortinas. Era Sasuke, mojado, con barro, heridas, y los ojos llorosos.- Sasuke! No es lo que parece! –el kitsune seguía encima de la chica, y estaban en una postura muy incomoda; ella bajo él, y Naruto encima a cuatro patas, con una mano en un seno.-

¿que no es lo que parece? Entonces… ¿que es? Venga no me vengas con excusas baratas para protegerte! SI QUERÍAS FLIRTEAR CON CHICAS, HABERTE IDO A UNA ESQUINA! Y NO HABERTE ENROLLADO CONMIGO! –Sasuke estaba enojado, y seguido desapareció por el agua.-

esperaaa! –Naruto salió de la cascada y siguió a Sasuke.-

Jejeje… idiotas… no se han dado cuenta… que jilipollas… -de alrededor de la chica apareció una nube de humo, y de ella salió un hombre con una gabardina bastante larga con nubecitas rojas y lo demás negro.- idiota… ahora… cumpliré mis propósitos y mis sueños… despídete de la felicidad, hermanito… -Itachi salió de la cascada y se quedó encima de una roca, viendo como se alejaba Naruto.-

De repente, del agua salían burbujitas, un hombre con el mismo traje que Itachi, de color azul (su piel), y de dientes… raros, salió del agua.

Kisame! Veo que tu técnica nueva, la que te enseñé, te ha ido muy bien… -dice el Uchiha riéndose entre dientes malévolamente.-

aaargh! Puag! Me he comido una algaaaa! Tu técnica es una mierda! Me tengo que convertir en sardina! Para que? Solo para despistar a esos mocosos! –dice Kisame, rápidamente Itachi se coloca delante de él y se le queda mirando con cara de asesino.-

me estas insinuando que MI técnica es una mierda! –Kisame muerto de miedo dijo que no.- menos mal, si no te mataría por insultar la técnica… la famosísima técnica "sardinator no jutsu!" creí que te quedaría bien… jeje! –dijo mientras empezaba a salir corriendo por encima del agua.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasukeeee! Que no es lo que pareceeee! Escúchame! Desgraciado párate! Sasuke por favor… Sasuke! –Naruto vio como Sasuke tropezaba con la rama de un árbol y caía al vacío hasta llegar a los brazos del Uzumaki, que lo aguantaba con fuerza.- menos mal… te hubieras hecho mucho daño! Ten mas cuidado! Òó –le riñe Naruto.-

suéltame! No me toques! Tu no eres gay! Eres bisexual! Capullo! –Sasuke le da un codazo en las costillas a Naruto.- pervertido! Que le ibas a hacer a la pobre chica! Bueno no… la otra es puta, y claro, se dejaba… -dice muy enojado, y en un tono evidente.-

que no! –el kitsune ve como el Uchiha se va corriendo y rápidamente vocifera una tecnica.- kage bunshin no jutsu! –rapidamente las copias de Naruto cogieron a Sasuke y no lo dejaban ir.- Sasuke¡¡¿¿Me dejas que te lo explique!

no –secamente.-

po te lo contaré igualmente porque no puedes escapar! –dijo con aires de victoria.-

…

…estábamos mirando el río y de pronto me a besado! Nada mas! Yo no quería y después me a metido en la cueva y no paraba, cuando e intentado quitármela de encima me e tropezado, has aparecido tu, y has sacado conclusiones entupidas………… -dice Naruto con una cara de mucha sinceridad, no quería perder a Sasuke por esa idiotez.- me crees¿no?

Como respuesta, Sasuke puso su mano en la entrepierna de su koi, Naruto pegó un gemido, además no se lo esperaba, (NA: lujuriosa estoy… PELIGRO! Es de noche estoy lujuriosa, y en mis manos tengo a la parejita SasuNaru… estoy peligrosa… XD). El Uchiha bajó la cremallera del pantalón del kitsune, y lentamente acarició por encima de los boxers el miembro de este, el Uzumaki no paraba de dar gemidos a cambio del juego de Sasuke, y este disfrutaba con ellos. Lentamente fue bajando los boxers de su querido Naruto, cuando estuvieron esparcidos por el suelo, Naruto acarició a su koi por dentro de la sudadera azulada, mientras el Uchiha le tocaba toda la piel, de arriba abajo; primero el cuello, seguido, su pecho moreno, sus pezones, y su tripita, hasta llegar a cierto punto placentero. Cuanto llegó a la entrepierna de Naruto, este (naruto) le cogió la cabeza, y por sorpresa de Sasuke se la hundió contra su miembro, el Uchiha se lo jaló entero. El kitsune apretaba mas y mas, estaba excitado y ya nada podía pararlo, iba revolviendo el pelo de su amigo, hasta que la cinta de Konoha, de tanto revolver el pelo, calló al suelo, y dejó caer el pelo de Sasuke, era bello, pensaba Naruto. Sasuke lamía lentamente el miembro de su querido Naruto, este, lo disfrutaba. El kitsune tiró a Sasuke al suelo, se puso delante suyo y seguido cogió las caderas de Sasuke, las subió y puso las piernas en sus hombros.

Sasuke… esta vez tu serás el Uke… (NA: creo q Uke significa la persona que es penetrada, o sea Sasuke en este caso) y yo seré Seme… (NA: seme es el que penetra) –con la respiración entre cortada.-

si si… mucho decir, pero al final… acabarás… gimiendo… bajo de mi… -dice también alterado y entre cortadamente.-

ya… lo veremos…

Naruto acercó su mano a cierto río que estaba al lado de ellos, se supone que el agua provenía de la cascada, así que el kitsune mojó sus dedos en esa agua, y los acercó al trasero de Sasuke, metió uno… Sasuke se acostumbró y Naruto con la excitación y los gemidos placenteros de su koi, decidió penetrarlo ya, directamente, sin ningún dedo mas, ni nada. Introdujo todo el miembro de golpe en los territorios de Sasuke, este lanzó un chillido de dolor, Naruto era demasiado bestia.

Na-Naruto… pa-para… por… favor… me haces… dañooooo¡aaaaahhhh! –chillido de dolor.- paraaaa¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! –Naruto nada mas penetrar, ya se movía rápidamente, quería entrar en lo mas profundo de la entrada del Uchiha, explorar lo inexplorado.-

mmm… tranquilo… no pasa… nada… -para tranquilizarle, le besa el cuello, seguido, los labios, y ahí une su lengua con la de Sasuke en un tierno beso.-

¡mmmmm! Aahhhh… no… para… no! No pares! –Sasuke había superado la fase dolorosa y llegaba a la placentera, muy placentera experiencia.- ¡aaaaaaahhhhhhh!

je… je… te dije que estarías debajo mío… dando gemidos… chaval… soy… el amo… -dice chuleando.- (XD)

En ese momento llegan al clímax, y Naruto sale del interior de su koi para ponerse a su lado abrazándose a él, como si fuera su peluche.

estás cansado¿eh? Jejeje! No… pasa nada… -calmando la respiración.-

te quiero… mucho… Sasuke… -cada vez abraza mas fuerte a Sasuke, hasta que sus sueños se hacen presente, y cae rendido con su koi entre sus brazos.-

duerme… -el Uchiha se quedó acariciando la nuca de Naruto hasta que también cayó rendido.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi… ¿seguro que estarán bien? –pregunta todavía una preocupada peli rosada.-

que siiii… tranquila! -con su ojito feliz.-

Kakashi! Hola! –saluda una Kurenai un poco… cabreada.- ¿se puede saber por que llegáis tan tarde? Y… ¿Dónde están tus demás alumnos? –pregunta anonadada.-

eeeemmm… misión especial… jejeje… lo que estuvimos hablando en la reunión con Tsunade-sama… cof! Coff! –intenta disimular ante los oidos de Sakura, cosa que no le sale muy bien.-

que misión Kakashi? Si se han quedado peleando… -dice la peli rosada.-

déjalo, Sakura, vamos a las ruinas… -mientras camina y toca muros con sus manos.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke… despierta… -dice un adormilado Naruto.- hemos dormido en el bosque mas de dos horas… estarán preocupados… -dice sobandose la cabeza, mientras el Uchiha descansaba en su pecho.-

un poquito mas… mama… un poquito… -Naruto se quedó impresionado, Sasuke soñaba con sus padres, y se pensaba que el era su madre.-

"-Sasuke… cuando duermes así… eres como un niño pequeño, aunque no lo aparentes, aunque parezcas un adulto, eres un niño… _mi niño. _Jejeje… pero tengo que despertarte… me sabe mal, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa." –piensa el kitsune mirando fijamente la boca entre abierta de su koi. Seguido lo mueve levemente por los hombros, para despertarlo.- Sasuke… despierta…

jooo…! Yo quiero dormir un rato mas! Déjame! –Naruto le da un beso en la boca, y Sasuke de la impresión se despierta de golpe.- Naruto… -le vuelve a besar con mas intensidad.-

jejeje… tenemos que ir al poblado, estarán preocupados… -con una sonrisa.-

si… -pesadamente.-

Cuando vuelven al poblado, no hay nadie en el río, nadie por los campos de flores, nadie tendiendo ropa, todo desolado.

y… ¿la gente? –pregunta el rubio, anonadado.-

ni idea…

jujuju… hola, querido hermanito… -de entre las sombras de una cabaña aparece una figura siniestra, con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.-

eis peña! –sale otra persona con la mano en alto.- ¿que tal? Jejeje!

Kisame… Itachi… -a Sasuke se le nota que esta ardiendo de rabia, hacía tiempo que se había olvidado de su hermano gracias a Naruto, aunque la venganza seguía presente en su cabeza.- ¿Qué le habéis hecho a la gente del poblado?

hermaniiiiiiiito… tranquilizate… si solo venimos cordialmente… por cierto… ¿sabías una cosa? –sonrisa.-

…

Naruto besa muy bien… tiene un sabor muy dulce en su boquita, y es muy tierno besando… me encanta… -de pronto, aparece Itachi detrás de Naruto y empieza a colar sus manos por dentro de la polera del kitsune, y lo acaricia.-

sal de ahí… -dice tranquilamente pero con un tono amenazador que haría helar a cualquiera, menos a Itachi.- sal de… AHÍ!

Sasuke se lanza a su hermano para darle un puñetazo, este lo esquiva fácilmente en un salto, pero con él, se lleva a Naruto, que aun sigue con las manos de Itachi dentro de su cuerpo. Estos se ponen en la cima de un árbol, Kisame atrapa a Sasuke con una red de… bueno una red.

muajajaja! Sorprendido hermanito? Esa es la red que se utiliza para pescar sardinas y demás peces! –Sasuke mira como Kisame se esconde detrás de un arbol por puro miedo.-

la red… nunca de acerques a la red… -recita en medio sardina, como si fuera una regla que hubiera que cumplir.- no te acerques a ella… es mala…

…----''' eeeemm… -Sasuke saca un kunai, pero no puede cortarla.- kuso! No puedo… cortarla! –seguido hace sellos y vocifera una técnica.- katon, gokakyu no jutsu! –la red se consume en llamas, y el Uchiha menor, sale disparado para pegar a su hermano mayor.- desgraciado! Suelta a Naruto!

¿por que? –Se va de árbol en árbol hasta llegar a una explanada de hierva, sin árboles ni flores, solo hierva.- bueno… todo está listo… Kisame! Atrapalo! Quiero que lo contemple todo… jujuju… -ordena.-

Kisame deja inmovilizado a Sasuke, este, no puede moverse, mientras Itachi le va quitando la ropa a Naruto, muy sensualmente; primero la chaqueta, lentamente va bajando la cremallera, cuando la tiene abajo, puede observar al kitsune con una camiseta negra de tirantes, deportiva. Seguido le besa el cuello, Naruto se resiste, pero el ayudante del Uchiha le aguanta los brazos, y Itachi se sienta encima suyo para paralizarlo. El Uchiha mayor, le quita la camiseta negra, besa su cuello de nuevo, va bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, Naruto se resiste. Baja sus manos y con ellas el cierre del pantalón del kitsune, cuela sus manos por el cierre y empieza a acariciar por fuera de los boxers el miembro de Naruto, este, sigue oponiendo resistencia, aunque de poco le sirve. Itachi se cansa de la situación, y le quita todo, los pantalones y los boxers, su piel morena queda al descubierto.

por fin… mi sueño hecho realidad, hermanito, mira bien esto, será la escena mas marcada de toda tu vida. –Itachi sonríe, después, mira a Naruto con la sonrisa.-

Itachi, déjalo por favor… onegai shimazu… -ruega el Uchiha menor.-

Itachi mira a su hermano, para después pasar su mirada a los ojos de Naruto, decide divertirse de una vez. Con un rápido movimiento, penetra al kitsune, este arquea la columna hacía arriba, (NA: o sea; con el culo más metido en la hierba y la cabeza igual, pero la parte de la columna hacía arriba) del dolor se a quedado con la boca entre abierta y no puede emitir sonido alguno, le duele demasiado. Cuando Itachi está en lo mas profundo de Naruto, se mueve violentamente, muy rápido, hasta tal punto que Naruto se mueve de arriba para abajo. El kitsune empieza a chillar cosas, quiere que eso acabe, no quiere que Itachi siga violándolo, tocándole, besándole, mirándole… quiere estar con Sasuke, aunque ahora mismo su mente está en blanco por culpa de dolor. Sasuke mira con horror la escena, escucha, siente, y ve a Naruto chillar de dolor, rabia, tristeza, y impotencia, al Uchiha le pasa lo mismo, mientras ve a su koi sufriendo sin poder hacer nada, se siente impotente. Las lagrimas de Naruto quedan a la vista de todos, caen por las mejillas del kitsune haciendo ríos de agua clara, pura, dejando el camino reluciente, en cada gotita que impregna el suelo de malos sentimientos, se puede notar la tristeza, el dolor, el sufrimiento de Naruto, las lagrimas lo dicen todo. Se nota cuando le final llega, Itachi va reduciendo la velocidad de las penetraciones, y acaba ahí, se estira encima del pecho de Naruto, pero aún sigue dentro de él.

a sido… -con el cansancio que lleva encima no puede acabar la frase, en seguida se levanta, sacando con cuidado cierta parte intima del cuerpo de Naruto, se viste, viste a Naruto, y se va, dejando a Kisame para hacer que Sasuke vuelva a moverse.-

Kisame lo hace y rápidamente desaparece, sabe, que Sasuke está furioso, aunque no aya sido él el que a violado a su amor, lo a hecho su camarada y la zona era peligrosa.

maldito… MALDITO ITACHI! –Sasuke no podía reprimir unos chillidos de rabia, estaba furioso, pero dejó de chillar para acercarse a Naruto, estaba dormido y agotado, pero temblando.- Naruto… lo siento, lo siento mucho…

La gente empezó a salir de sus casas, vieron a Sasuke llevar a Naruto entre brazos.

jefe… nos vamos de aquí –dijo el Uchiha aún con tono enojado.-

pero… ¿por que?

no le importa saber el motivo! –el jefe del poblado notó el enojo en le Uchiha, y entendió que era algo importante, y decidió ayudarles.-

si quieres salir de aquí con tu amigo en brazos, tendrás que usar esto –le enseña una especie de muñequeras y unos calentadores para las piernas.- con esto puesto, se hace una especie de barrera para que el agua no penetre en ella –dice orgulloso.-

me… la deja? Por que?

digamos que aremos un trato… -Sasuke arquea una ceja, aún lleva a Naruto en brazos.- yo te dejo esto, tu haces lo que quieras, pero los dos… Naruto y tu, debéis volver, dentro de… tres días, necesitamos vuestra ayuda…

no puedo, a de ser mas días… una semana, por ejemplo… -Sasuke pensaba que Naruto debería descansar su mente y su cuerpo, debía superar lo de su violación.-

bueno… os dejo una semana… pero no mas…

Sasuke asiente, y seguido sale corriendo hacía el agua, se mete en ella, cuando está dentro, se pone las muñequeras y los calentadores, a su alrededor se hace una capa como la que cubre el templo, coge a Naruto lo mete en ella, y sale hacía la superficie. Cuando estuvieron en el bosque de Konoha, Sasuke corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían, estas, aún temblaban por la experiencia de hace unos minutos, el Uchiha se dirige a su casa, se va a la habitación, estira a Naruto en su cama y lo tapa para que no tenga frío. Se dirige a la cocina, prepara una sopa y la deja reposar para cuando Naruto se despierte.

joder! Mierdoso Itachi! Ojala se muera! No… lo mataré yo! –Sasuke sin darse cuenta, estaba apretando un cojín con los ojos rojos, había activado el sharingan sin darse cuenta.- ME CAGO EN TODO!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho, salió corriendo dejando a Sakura sola con la misión.

Kakashi! –Grita histérico Gay.- vuelve! Que haces!

ahora vengo! –alejándose de la zona rápidamente, con la cara seria.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

mmmm… que… ¿Qué hago aquí¿Donde estoy? Sasuke… -Naruto abre los ojos y se encuentra con Sasuke acariciándole la frente y el pelo.- ¿Qué…? Aaaaaahhhh! Itachi! –Naruto se tapó hasta el cuello con las sabanas al ver a Sasuke con el sharingan activado.- sal! Fuera! No quiero que me veas! No quiero que me mires, no me toques, no me hables! Fuera! –Naruto siente vergüenza y miedo por ver a Sasuke observándolo, el Uchiha se parece a Itachi, o eso piensa Naruto.-

pe-pero… -Sasuke lo mira y sale por la puerta de la habitación, lentamente.-

snif… sniff! Por que… siempre… a mi me pasa todo… -sollozos.- por culpa del puto zorro… quiero que todo acabe… -Naruto mira por la ventana el sol, es precioso, en el poblado, se estaba haciendo de noche, pero en Konoha amanecía, iban en contra.-

El kitsune se acerca mas a la ventana, abre las ventanas tan grandes que dan al balcón, se acerca al precipicio de este, y se sube a las barandillas de piedra. Sasuke está fuera, en la puerta, con el oido pegado a esta, se pregunta por que Naruto a abierto los ventanales, de repente una idea horrorosa se presenta en su mente.

"-el balcón de mi casa… es muy alto… Naruto… ¿Naruto? Naruto! Kuso!"- Naruto! –abre la puerta y ve a Naruto con los brazos estirados, en la posición de una cruz; con las piernas juntas y los brazos estirados. De pronto ve como se tira, en ese momento, su corazón se para, su respiración se corta, y sus ojos se quedan abiertos sin poder hacer nada. El Uchiha sale corriendo y se tira tras Naruto, va cayendo de espaldas pero se gira y la cabeza le queda para abajo, si no concentra rápido su chackra, acabaría con la cabeza contra el suelo, y después el cuerpo. Sasuke concentra chackra en la palma de sus manos y en la planta de sus pies, coge el cuerpo de Naruto, y se gira hacía la pared, cayendo con las manos pegada a ella y los pies igual, evitando la caída, pero…………………………………………

¡aaaaaaahhhh! –Chilla el Uchiha.-

**Continua! **

Miaru: wolas! Ya e welto! Bueno… aquí el cap 7… en realidad lo iba a hacer diferente pero mientras escribía, me vino la inspiración así, y así se quedó. :p bueno… creo que… este final deja intriga¿no¿Sasuke se morirá¿Qué le habrá pasado? Ya lo veréis! Venga adwwws! Hasta la próxima!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **paranoias** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

miaru: olitas peña! Aix… no se que hacer me aburro… chicooooos! Venir a jugar al parchís! XD

Sakura: si venga! Corriendo! ¬¬…

Shikamaru: por que no jugamos al Shogi? (creo que se escribe así)

Miaru: ¬¬ no, gracias pero no… bueno ¿pues entonces que hacemos?

Naruto: revieeeewwws! –felizmente.-

Miaru: no, no tengo ganas y la pantalla esta gigante está rota…

Kakashi¿montamos una orgía? –con su ojito feliz.-

Miaru: por dios… seguridad! Sacadlo de aquí!

Kakashi: pero…

Miaru: chicos… este lemon salió muy bien… estoy orgullosa de vosotros…

Sasuke: hombre… es que donde hay amor… el lemon entre Itachi y Naruto… GROAR! (ahora resulta q sasuke tiene "inner" XD)

Miaru: ----''' jejeje… aremos un juego… -coge una baraja de cartas.- bien, ahora la barajaré, sin hacer trampas como podéis ver, cogeréis una carta cada uno, en cada una de ellas hay el nombre de todos nosotros, contándome a mi. Por ejemplo: si a mi me toca una carta donde sale…; Naruto, yo, deberé besarle en la boca. Pero si me sale una persona del mismo sexo que yo, deberé coger otra carta, iremos de uno en uno. Venga!

Itachi: parece divertido… empiezo yo! Ò.ó

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

si quieren saber que pasa en esta mini historia… lo pondré en el próximo cap… XD bueno espero reviews! Arigato a todos por leerlo! P.D: a parte en los reviews me gustaria que me dijeran si les gusta el rinconcito "paranoias"… si no, la quito, tampoco es gran perdida! XD

_Miaru _


	8. Capitulo8: tristezas, intentando sonreír...

Miaru: ooooolaaaaas! XDD ya volví, weeeeno, a ver q le pasaba a Sasuke? A si, seguimos espero q les guste y sea d su agradoooo! nOn

_Capitulo8: tristezas, intentando sonreír por ti_

_Recordemos: _

_Sasuke concentra chackra en la palma de sus manos y en la planta de sus pies, coge el cuerpo de Naruto, y se gira hacía la pared, cayendo con las manos pegada a ella y los pies igual, evitando la caída, pero………………………………………_

_-¡aaaaaaahhhh! –Chilla el Uchiha.-_

Un kunai se clava en la mano de Sasuke, haciendo que esta derrame sangre, y quede clavada en la pared, haciendo que el Uchiha se quede colgando.

¡Ahhhhhhh! Ugh… -cierra los ojos fuertemente, se muerde los labios para no sacar chillido de dolor, y coge fuertemente el cuerpo de Naruto para que no caiga.-

ya era hora… -una multitud se encuentra debajo de los dos chicos, uno inconsciente y el otro clavado en la pared por culpa del kunai. Una mujer habla.-

señor Uchiha… no podemos dejar que esa… mierda que lleva en brazos, viva… -dice una mujer con cuchillos, y más herramientas puntiagudas con la capacidad de matar fácilmente, y señalando al kitsune.- (NA: que se lleve un bazocaaaa! XDDD)

eso! –una mujer estrambótica chilla con una katana en la mano y la mueve hacía los lados, como una posesa.-

y si tu pretendes protegerle, le mataremos a usted mismo! –dice un señor bastante mayor señalando al Uchiha, con cara cruel.-

pero… ¿Qué están diciendo? –dice Sasuke anonadado-.

lo que has oído! Déjanos a Uzumaki Naruto! –chilla alguien entre la multitud.-

pero.. ¿Por qué? Todos vais en su contra!

claro! Es un desgraciado que no debería haber nacido, que estaría mejor en el mismísimo infierno y… -la chica no pudo dejar de hablar por que Sasuke la cortó.-

sois… repugnantes! Dais asco! ME DAIS ASCO! –el Uchiha cogió y con la otra mano se quitó el kunai, y salió corriendo gracias a un bote que dio con la pared, dándose impulso.-

El público contemplaba la escena del Uchiha corriendo por encima de los tejados, con Naruto en brazos, y cara asesina. Se dirigió al bosque, cuando pasó los árboles apareció en una explanada, sin nada alrededor solo un poco de flores y hierba fresca. Estiró a Naruto sobre la hierba, el pelo se le revolucionó mas que antes, su cuerpo aún temblaba, al igual que el Uchiha, los dos estaban temblando levemente, aunque Naruto más, y entre sueños repetía:

yo… haga lo que haga… siempre seré odiado por los demás… y… nunca mas… en… mi vida… confiaré en nadie… nunca… mas… en nadie…

"-Naruto… no se por que la gente te odia tanto, pero, juro, que te aré el hombre mas feliz del mundo, cueste lo que me cueste… te aré ser feliz, junto a mi, siempre juntos." –Pensó el Uchiha mientras le acariciaba el pelo revoltoso.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

kuso! Tengo que encontrarlos! Eh? Y toda esa gente? –un hombre de pelo grisáceo, se acerca a la multitud que entre ella habla.- Irukaaaa! Que a pasado aquí?

hola Kakashi! –dice.- es malisimo! Debemos encontrar a Sasuke y Naruto! han querido matar a Naruto y Sasuke lo a defendido pero lo llevaba en brazos por que estaba desmayado y! -Kakashi le pone el dedo indice en los labios.-

tranquilo… si Sasuke está con él… estará bien, no debemos preocuparnos… -dice Kakashi con su ojito feliz para tranquilizar a Iruka.-

vale…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya anochecía y Naruto no había despertado, estaba durmiendo sobre el pasto, Sasuke había cogido flores y había hecho un ramo de flores lilas, azules, verde esmeralda, y rojas granate. Había dado vueltas por el campo, había estado mirando a Naruto, cosa que hacía ahora.

a ver si despierta ya… parece que tiene un buen sueño… -dijo Sasuke en voz bajita.-

Y efectivamente, Naruto soñaba bien, podía ver a Sasuke sobre un pasto verde de hierba (NA: mira, que casualidad! XD) llamándolo, con un brazo en alto, en señal de saludo. Pero de repente la oscuridad lo rodea y ve imágenes a lo lejos de Itachi sudando con los ojos entre cerrados, y la boca levemente abierta, dando gemidos de placer, después puede ver la cara de Sasuke, enfadado, muy enfadado, pero sobre todo con horror de ver a su koi en ese estado. De repente nota una mano en la frente y abre los ojos lentamente, muy lentamente.

vaya! Veo que te has despertado… -dice el Uchiha con una sonrisa.-

Sa… Sasuke… -logra decir, seguido abre los ojos de par en par, y se levanta, se pone de pie delante de Sasuke y va retrocediendo para atrás.- no… yo…

Sasuke sonríe un momento para después ponerse serio.- Naruto… no hacía falta que intentarás suicidarte… -dice mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.-

El kitsune sale corriendo dejando a su koi solo en el campo.

debe pensar… -susurra el Uchiha decidiendo dejar a Naruto solo por un tiempo.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era oscuro y Naruto no había vuelto a la casa del Uchiha, no daba señales de vida. Pero encima de un tejado de alguna casa, estaba sentado, rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, con el aire dándole en el rostro.

"-no puedo volver… aunque quiera… no puedo…"-piensa.-

El kitsune se levantó de repente, saltó dándose impulso y se fue por encima de las casas. Llegó a sus pisos, entró en el suyo, se dirigió al final del pasillo, al lavabo, abrió el agua de la bañera, se denudó, se metió en el agua, se quedó estático ahí, con los ojos entre cerrados, como queriendo morirse. Cuando cree que está lo suficientemente frío, limpio y demás cosas, sale, se pone delante del espejo desnudo, y se mira con asco. Se dirige al salón coge un kunai y unos shurikens. Vuelve a ir al lavabo, delante del espejo, mirándose, deja los shurikens y el kunai en la mesita de al lado del baño, coge un shuriken, y se lo queda mirando hasta que…

¡aaaaaahhhhhh! –no puede reprimir un chillido de dolor.-

**Continua!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: olaaaaa! Aki lo dejo acabar… u.u… creo que está interesante, aunque muy trillado este final… si, demasiado trillado… o.o bueno, en el próximo cap… que pondre? Ya veran! XD e recibido reviews para las paranoias esas XDDD bueno, po aki sta! XDDDD

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o paranoias o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Recordemos:_

_Itachi: parece divertido… empiezo yo! Òó_

Miaru: n-nU… bueno… pues no! Empieza Hinata! Venga! –dice con una sonrisa pícara.-

La pobre chica se acerca a la directora del fic y mira las cartas, coge una del filo y la gira para que nadie la vea y pone…

Hinata: dios! O.O nooo! –dice la chica girando la cabeza de lado a lado violentamente, como sacando malas imágenes de su cabecita.-

Miaru: a ver! –le coge la carta.- aaaa! Jajajajaja! Con Shikamaruuuuuu! Un besooooo! Venga! –dice riéndose junto con todos.-

Shikamaru: menudo rollo… yo dejo de jugar… -dice Shikamaru suspirando, cuando una mano lo coge por la muñeca.-

Miaru: te escapas y te enteras… -dice con cara asesina.-

Shikamaru se sienta en medio de la redonda que habían hecho todos, delante de Hinata que está mas roja que un tomate.

Naruto: vengaaaa! –chilla.-

Shikamaru se va acercando a la boca de Hinata hasta que sus labios quedan juntos completamente.

Miaru: po al final les a gustado el beso… -dice mirandolos con cara de pervertida.- venga el siguiente será… Shino!

Shino: bueno… así gano protagonismo en la serie… seguro que estaría mejor en un culebron haciendo de estatua… me arían mas caso…

Miaru: si si, pero coge la cartaaaaa! –dice.-

Shino: hai hai…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: jejeje ya ta… que pasará con Naruto? y con Shino? XDDDDDDD espero muxos reviews onegai! ToT arigato! JA NEEEEE! Hasta la proxima! n.-! PD: lo d paranoias es que quería poner hinagaa pro hice sorteo y salió que hinata debia besar a Shikamaru… u.u hasta la próximaaaa! ESPERO REVIEWS… T.T

_Miaru _


	9. La razon para vivir

Miaru: holaaaaaaa! Tralaralaralaralaralaraaaaaaaaa! Eh… a si! Aquí esta el noveno capi jujuju! Que le pasará a naruto? estará sasuke para ayudarlo? Todo eso y mas en el capi d hoy! Kukukukuuuuu! XD n.- espero que les guste nOn

Capitulo9: _la razón para vivir_

_Recordemos: _

_Se volvió a ir al lavabo, delante del espejo, mirándose, dejó los shurikens y el kunai en la mesita de al lado del baño, cogió un shuriken, y se lo quedó mirando hasta que…_

_-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡aaaaaahhhhhh! –no puede reprimir un chillido de dolor.- _

Se clavó el shuriken en el brazo, y lo movía mientras se retorcía y chillaba, ¿es que acaso nadie lo iba a ayudar? Cogió otro shuriken y se lo clavó en el otro brazo con dificultad, bajó los brazos hasta dejarlos colgando, de sus manos caían gotitas pequeñas que se iban haciendo más grandes y dejaban redondas, perfectas esferas marcadas en el suelo de un color rojizo fuerte. Seguido, aguantando el dolor de todo su cuerpo sobre todo el de los brazos, coge un kunai, (NA: shuriken es la estrella esa ninja, y kunai el cuchillo u.uU) y se lo queda mirando…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"-espero que Naruto este despierto…"-pensaba un Uchiha con una caja en la mano mientras saltaba los tejados de las casas.-"se pondrá muy contento… jejeje!"-curva una sonrisa.-

Cuando llega al tejado del bloque de pisos de la casa del kitsune, baja y entra por la puerta principal, no avisa a Naruto por el interfono, sube directamente. Cuando llega a la puerta, pica con los nudillos, esperando que su koi saliera a abrazarlo… pero no, no salía nada, ni el mínimo sonido inundaba los oídos del Uchiha, solo el silencio. (NA: el silencio se escucha? O.o Po no se, pero mi profe de plastica siemrpe dice que solo quiere oir el silencio XDD)

-Naruto? estás ahí? –abre la puerta sin querer.- ops… eh… Naruto…? –pregunta entrando mientras cierra la puerta tras de sí.- estás?

Se dirige a la cocina pero todo está oscuro, no hay ningún tazón de ramen en la mesa, eso es muy raro, seguido se va a las escaleras y sube hasta llegar a la habitación de su kitsune, todo en silencio, como toda la casa. Se sienta un momento en la cama, y apoya su cabeza en la almohada para oler la fragancia del Uzumaki, le encanta ese olor, es dulce, alegre, y embriagador a la vez. (NA: XDDDDDDD no se me ocurrió otra cosa lo siento… u.uU) se levanta y se dirige al lavabo que está junto a la pieza (o sea, que está con la habitación de naruto al lado mismo) pero está vacío, entonces decide ir a mirar al otro baño, el de abajo. Baja las escaleras con tranquilidad, y va caminando por el pasillo con una sonrisa. Pero no sabe lo que le depara el futuro.

Cuando entra, sus ojos se dilatan, su boca se abre y se corta su respiración por que se queda sin aire de la impresión. Puede observar a Naruto con shurikens por las piernas y los brazos, y un kunai clavado en el centro de su estomago. Todo está ensangrentado, el kitsune está en posición fetal con la mano aguantando el kunai de su barriga, con los ojos cerrados… Pálido. Sasuke tira la caja que llevaba en la mano al suelo, y se tira donde está Naruto, le coge la muñeca y le toca para comprobar su pulso, pero no lo nota, entonces un poco asustado se acerca al pecho de su koi y escucha algo que lentamente va desapareciendo.

"tum-tum… tum… tu… m…………………………………………………………"

-no… no… -mientras cogía el cuerpo del kitsune salía de la casa muy rápidamente solo podía decir una palabra, siempre la misma.- no… no… no… no!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llegó al hospital, las enfermeras se le quedaban mirando ensombrecidas, con miradas de odio que inundaban el edificio, mientras que Sasuke solo corría, corría como podía hasta encontrarse con el medico, y pedirle ayuda.

-que! Jajajajajajajajaja! –Ríe estridentemente.- estás loco? Nuestro sueño se a cumplido! Vemos sufrir al Uzumaki por que se suicida y lo vamos a salvar? Jajajajajaja! –todos empezaron a reír.-

Sasuke se los quedó mirando a todos mientras tenía el cuerpo de su koi entre los brazos, lo dejó en el suelo, y se dirigió al medico con el kunai que tenía Naruto en el estomago.

-o lo salvas… o os mato a todos aquí mismo! –dijo Sasuke con cara asesina y el sharingan activado, estaba muy enojado y desesperado para que viniera el chulito de turno a joderle.- así que ya lo sabes –hundiéndole un poco el kunai en el cuello, no mucho para no hacerle sangre pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera.-

-s-si… -dijo mientras se levantaba y ordenó traer una camilla, las enfermeras estaban asustadas, el Uchiha era capaz de matarlos a todos, si se lo proponía o era su ambición.-

Sasuke puso el cuerpo del kitsune en la camilla y se metió en la sala donde lo entenderían por si acaso lo dejaban morir apropósito y le decían que no podrían haber hecho nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Solo veía como abría lentamente los ojos, solo podía observar el techo blanco, y el sol que lo iluminaba, pronto notó una mano en la frente, una mano blanca, como la nieve suave como la seda y pura como el agua (NA: evidentemente el agua que está LIMPIA es pura). Una melena de color azabache como su mirada, y un cuerpo calido que lo abrazaba.

**(Naruto pov's)**

-donde…? –abrí los ojos… solo veía un techo blanco, no sabía donde estaba, ya… ¿había llegado al cielo? ¿Tan pronto? ¿Pero no decían que yo era un demonio, y iría al infierno?.-

De pronto sentí como alguien me llamaba, por mi nombre, con una voz tan dulce como… como él… como _mi_ Sasuke… pero el ya no estaba… no… yo no estaba… sentí una mano acariciarme el cabello… y que mano, blanca suave, bonita… con la piel lisa… que hermosa… quien es? Se parece tanto a él… quien es! Quiero saberlo! Sasuke no puede estar conmigo! yo… estoy muerto… no puede ser.

Abrí los ojos rápidamente me incorpore como pude en la especie de cama donde estaba, pero unos brazos me obligaban a volverme a estirar, pero no quería, me quité los brazos de mí violentamente y miré a mi alrededor, había una mujer con el cabello negro largo por la cintura que me miraba… ¿mal? Que pasa? Miré a los alrededores y de pronto una mano se posó en mi hombro, me giré de golpe y observe a un chico con el pelo de cacatúa color azabache, con la mirada negra, pero… la piel blanca y tersa, fina, y una sonrisa capaz de derretir cualquier cosa, por que esa era su sonrisa… la suya… la de Sasuke.

-Sasuke? –Pregunté anonadado.- que… ¿a pasado?

-jajajaja! Dobe… -susurró, después me abrazó con fuerza, parece como si no me quisiera soltar.-

(**final Naruto pov's) (Sasuke pov's)**

Me aferré a su cuerpo, solo quería abrazarlo, no quería que volviera a pasar algo como aquello, casi lo pierdo. Cuando me separé de su cuerpo, le besé, se notaba que estaba asustado, pero sobretodo anonadado, el pensaba que había muerto.

-Naruto… te encontré en casa y te traje al hospital, estás vivo! –dije con una sonrisa, quería que el también me contestará de la misma manera y le tendí la cajita que traje de su casa.- mira! Te los llevé cuando te encontré casi muerto… -se la enseñe con una sonrisa.-

Me miraba incrédulo, no se lo creía. Se la di y en vez de sonreír, hizo lo contrario, se puso más triste. No se lo que estaría pensando pero… solo lo quería ver sonreír, por que ese es mi Naruto… el que sonríe pase lo que pase.

"Sasuke me a traido bombones… y yo…"-que pasa? De pronto veo a Naruto sollozando, apretando la caja con fuerza, y temblando violentamente, decido hablar.-

-Naruto… -me puse serio.- no quiero nunca mas que me des estos sustos, tu sabes lo que e sufrido pensando que ya estarías muerto! –chillé. Me arrepentí, me miraba con horror, no debía haber gritado.- lo siento… pero… Naruto… no me vuelvas a asustar… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Que le den a mi hermano! Si viene nos lo cargaremos! Los dos juntos… para siempre juntos… por que solo necesito que sonrías para ser feliz. –Le dije cambiando de serio a contento, curvé una sonrisa sin darme cuenta.-

Y pronto noté como ahora era él el que se aferraba a mi cuerpo.

**(Final sasuke pov's)**

De pronto entraron muchas personas a la habitación del kitsune, todos iban felices de saber que no había muerto.

-que problemático… -dijo Shikamaru mientras intentaba cerrar la puerta, todos estaban en la habitación y no cabían.- Choujiiiii! Saaaaaal! Que no podemos cerraaaaaar! –Le chilló Ino a Chouji.-

-no quiergrrbbbbbrrrrooooo! –dijo con las patatas en la boca (NA: traducción de lo que a dicho: "no quiero!" XDDDDD)

-Chouji… -susurró Naruto entre risas.-

-Narutooooooo! –chilló histérica Tsunade que se habría paso entre los cuerpos en la habitación.- no puedoooooo dejadme paso!

-eso es por que tienes las tetas muy grandes! Ò0ó –chilló Naruto.- Tsunade no obachan! n.n

-Narutitooooooo! –Chillaba la mujer estrujándolo.-

-me estoy… aho… gando… -dijo Naruto con la cara lila entre los senos de la Hokage.-

-jajajaja! Se va a comer todas la bufas! Tsunade! Que está lilaaaaa! –chilló Kiba riendose.-

-aaaaaaaaa! –grito Ino entre Chouji y Shino, uno delante y el otro detrás no cabían y estaba achafada.- quien cojones me a tocado el culo! –Dice MUY enojada.-

-jajajajaja! No te hagas ilusiones Ino, quien tocaría tu culo! –Grito Shikamaru desde la otra punta de la habitación.-

-no digas eso Shikamaru-koiii! –dijo Ino al estilo naruto en sexy no jutsu.-

-que has dicho? –Apareció de golpe Temari en la sala entrando como podía por la ventana seguida de Gaara y Kankuro, se acercó a Ino y la miró asesinadamente.-

-SHI-KA-MA-RU-KO-I! –Dice con cada silaba.-

-grooooaaaaar! Ino-cerdaaaaa!

-muy bien Temari! Ahí estamos!

-Shikamaru es miooo!

De pronto entró una enfermera, y dijo que le tiempo de visita había acabado. Todos se despidieron con una sonrisa y diciendo cosas como "mejórate mucho!" o "cuídate no hagas muchos esfuerzos, que Sasuke te cuidará muy bien!" aunque Ino y Temari salieron: Ino cogiendole de las coletas a Temari, y esta, con una mano en la cara cogiendo las mejillas de la chica haciendo que Ino pusiera unos morros… de cerdo… (NA: por que es una CERDA! XD siento decir esto, pido perdon a los fans de Ino… u.uU)

-ves? Lo único que necesitan todos es que sonrías… -susurró el Uchiha mientras se estiraba con él en la misma cama y le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca.-

-Sasuke… -lo abraza como un niño pequeño a su peluche.- yo… muchas gracias… te…………… amo… -se quedó dormido.-

-duerme… hoy a sido un día duro y cansado. -Con una sonrisa.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Miaru: olaaaaa! Aki está el Cáp! Jojojojo! Aquí puse un poco de humor… es que no iba a ser todo drama! Ò0ó jujuju… os espero en el próximo Capi! enviadme reviews por favor! TOT Ankin siento mi retardo llevo unos días malos… TTT.TTT

Con cariño:

Miaru.

o-o-o PARANOIAS o-o-o

_recordemos:_

_Miaru: si si, pero coge la cartaaaaa! –dice.-_

_Shino: hai hai…_

Shino se acercó y cogió la carta, en ella ponía el nombre de… KIBAAAAA!

Shino: … "kuso kuso kuso! Este idiota… tendré que besarme con el aqueroso y apestoso KIBA!"

Miaru: Kiba acercate al centro y preparate para besar a Shino –Miaru se quedó en silencio un segundo mientras veía como Kiba se acercaba con tristeza. En un segundo ya se veía tirada en el suelo riendose muxo y pataleando por la escena que tendría que ver.- venga venga!

Sus labios se juntaron y cuando estuvieron separados los dos pusieron cara de asco. Todos rieron ante aquello.

Miaru: wajajajajajajajajajaja! –intentó para y secarse las lagrimas pero recordó algo… "si os sale una persona de vuestro mismo sexo tendreis que coger otra carta…" se quedó petrificada y volvió a tirarse al suelo.- WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! PALURDOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSS! –seguido se acomodó rapidamente y llamó a Naruto.- chep, Naruto ven pa acá.

Naruto: ya era horaaaaaaa! –dijo con una mano en la nuca.-

Miaru: "aremos un poco de trampas" –pensó la autora.-

Naruto no se enteró de las trampas de Miaru y cogió la carta… en ella ponía…

FIN PARANOIAS!

Primero de todo quiero explicar algo: quier pedir perdon a los lectores de este fanfic, pido perdón por haber tardado tanto, la verdad es que pensaba que no les abria gustado eso de que Sasuke y Naruto van a un mundo paralelo asi que pense en dejarlo, pero ac poco vin un review y dije… "dios! E dejado un fic abandonado! NOOOOOO morire! VOY A MORIR FIJO!" y… pido muxos perdones! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!


End file.
